Mes couples improbables
by ticoeur
Summary: Ce ne sont que des OS qui mettent en scène des persos que je ne verrais jamais ensemble. A vous de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Rating M... Y'a pas plus haut ?
1. Ça faisait si longtemps

Et me revoilà !

Alors ça, c'est un truc auquel j'ai pensé, (et oui, ça m'arrive aussi, comme quoi...), en lisant une review de Melissande (merci toi !) sur ma fic "une erreur ? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas..." et qui a écrit ceci :

** je me méfierai de tes couples hors norme la prochaine fois**

J'ai bien aimé lire ça, parce qu'en plus, elle me dit détester le McDex, alors qu'elle a adoré ma fic !  
Quel est l'auteur qui n'aime pas lire ce genre de truc ?  
Et bien pas moi !

Mais du coup, ça m'a donné l'idée insensée de ne faire que des couples "hors normes" !  
Enfin, d'après moi...  
Et si le titre vous semble familier, c'est parce qu'il ressemble fortement à celui d'une fic de Saschka. Mais je lui ai demandé la permission de lui piquer !  
Ce n'est pas tout à fait le même, moi, j'ai rajouté le "Mes" !  
Hem hem... enfin bref, j'ai même sa bénédiction pour la publication !

Alors, je vous présente mes OS !

**Titre :** Mes couples improbables.

**Genre :** Que du M ! Voir même que du Q ! Et c'est pas peu dire...

**Résumé :** Il n'y en a pas, c'est trop court comme histoire. Et surtout, il y en a plusieurs !  
Mais bon, je vais vous dire que ce ne sont que des OS de 2 pages maximum, qui mettent en scène (toujours selon moi) des couples que je ne verrai jamais ensemble !

Il y en a qui risquent de vous faire rire, ou du moins sourire (enfin j'espère...) je pense aussi qu'il y aura des grincements de dents à la lecture de certains. Je pense même qu'à la suite de ceux là, je pourrais envisager de faire une salade de tomates pourries !  
... Que je me serais fait un plaisir d'éviter, bien sûr...  
Ne cherchez pas d'histoire, il n'y en a pas vraiment. C'était juste une recherche (?) pour les mettre ensemble à la fin du OS.

**Disclaimer :** Et comme d'habitude, aucun de ces persos n'est à moi, ni ne me connait. Et heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, vu ce que je fais faire à certains...  
Et j'ai même pas honte, c'est dingue...

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Ça faisait si longtemps...**

Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça. Très longtemps. Trop... Autant avant je regrettais de venir, autant maintenant, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de voir la fin de cet interminable voyage...

-J'ai la cité d'Atlantis, colonel...

-Passez la moi !

Si j'avais seulement eu le droit, j'aurais probablement dansé de joie, en entendant cette phrase.

Ça y est, on est enfin arrivé, et j'en tremblerais presque !

Mais je me retiens. Il ne faut pas que je laisse passer quoi que ce soit, ça serait plutôt mal vu...

Trois semaines à bord de ce vaisseau spatial, et je suis en manque de toi. Que dis-je ?

Pas trois semaines, six semaines !

C'est le temps que met le Dédale pour faire l'aller et retour entre la Terre et la cité d'Atlantis.

_/ Bonjour colonel Caldwell, bienvenu dans la galaxie de pégase ! /_

C'est la voix du colonel Carter que j'entends à travers les com's. Elle a pris le commandement après la disparition d'Elisabeth. Tragique évènement, même si je ne l'aimais pas trop...

La manœuvre d'approche ne prend pas trop de temps, tout l'équipage est rodé à ça, maintenant.

Le Dédale se pose, et l'impatience gagne tout le monde à présent. Nous apprécions tous de voyager d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers, mais il faut avouer que la vue de la cité, flottant au beau milieu de l'océan, est un véritable régal pour les yeux.

Nous ne sommes pas téléportés, car le Dédale devant faire le plein d'à peu près tout, s'est posé sur l'air d'atterrissage prévue pour. Je rentre dans la salle d'embarquement, accompagné par plusieurs personnes, et tout à coup, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais je sais qu'il est là, quelque part...

-Bienvenu colonel, et à vous tous aussi ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

Carter est enjouée, elle a l'air ravie de nous voir. Même moi ! C'est dire...

Elle est plutôt mignonne, mais ce n'est pas elle, qui m'intéresse.

Je suis fatigué, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le retrouver...

Le discours de bienvenue ne prend pas trop de temps, car la nouvelle dirigeante remarque que nous avons un peu l'air ailleurs. Le changement d'air sans doute ?

Nous quittons la salle et nous dirigeons vers les quartiers qui sont mis à notre disposition à chaque fois que nous sommes là. Nous avons toujours les mêmes.

Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Comme ça, on ne risque pas de surprendre quelqu'un, en se trompant de chambre...

Ça m'arrange. Ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé...

Je rentre rapidement, et me déshabille aussi vite. Je file sous la douche, me savonnant avec bonheur. La tête levée sous l'eau bienfaisante, je me laisse aller avec plaisir.

-Salut toi...

Je prends une grande inspiration. Il est là... je l'attendais depuis si longtemps...

Le cœur qui bat la chamade, je me retourne... Mon dieu ce qu'il m'a manqué...

Je me penche sur lui. Il m'arrive à peine à l'épaule, et ça me donne constamment envie de le protéger...

Même si je sais qu'il n'en a absolument pas besoin. Je capture sa bouche en gémissant, ça m'a trop manqué...

Il répond avec ardeur, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Ce qui est le cas, malheureusement. Son corps pressé contre le mien me torture. J'ai tellement envie de lui...

Et lui aussi. Je le sens parfaitement contre ma cuisse.

Il est déjà nu. Prévoyant...

Je sais que je pourrais prendre mon temps, on est là pour deux jours au moins, mais je suis tellement impatient que je ne résiste pas. Je le prends dans mes bras, et le plaque doucement contre le mur de la douche. Aussitôt, il enroule ses jambes autour de mes reins.

- Prends-moi...

Je ne demande que ça, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal...

-S'il te plait, ça fait si longtemps...

Sa voix est si suppliante que je ne peux résister. Je me glisse alors en lui, essayant de me retenir d'aller trop vite...

Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et plaque brusquement ses mains sur mes fesses, m'enfonçant en lui d'un seul coup...

Il pousse un rugissement de plaisir... et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire autant...

Mes mouvements de rein sont vifs, impatient, amoureux... je me déchaine...

Mais je ne suis pas le seul, car bientôt, je sens ses dents me mordre l'épaule. Je sais qu'il le fait parce que le plaisir qu'il ressent est tellement puissant que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour ne pas hurler...

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne le laisse pas faire, et alors que je le plaque un peu plus contre le mur, je pose mes mains sur ses joues, l'empêchant de se cacher dans mon cou...

Ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées. C'est une vision sublime, et ça m'excite encore plus.

Comme si c'était possible...

-Je vais... je vais...

Il va jouir... oh bon sang...

Je le sais, parce que ses muscles se contractent autour de mon sexe, si profondément enfoui en lui...

J'aurais tellement voulu prolonger ce moment si délicieux, mais je ne peux pas...

Je l'aime tellement...

Un dernier coup de rein, et il crie enfin...

C'est le son le plus érotique que j'ai jamais entendu, et je me laisse moi aussi aller à l'orgasme que j'attendais...

Et c'est si bon...

Nous haletons tous les deux. Et même si j'ai les jambes qui flageolent et qui risquent de me lâcher d'un moment à un autre, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser descendre.

J'adore trop l'avoir dans mes bras...

-Je... t'aime...

Oh mon dieu... je l'aime moi aussi...

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais dit.

-Je t'aime tellement... Répète t-il.

Il relève la tête et sourit. Ses yeux bleus me fixent avec un tel amour...

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que je lui réponde. Il sait que je l'aime, même si je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de me déclarer aussi.

Ses jambes se détachent lentement de moi, et je me sens sortir de son corps. Je déteste la faiblesse du corps masculin. J'aurais tellement voulu rester fort et tendu, afin de pouvoir contenter mon amour une fois encore. Mais je ne peux pas. Et il recule un peu.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Ça y est, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je lui ai dit...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que c'était le bon moment.

Il relève la tête brusquement. Il a l'air tellement stupéfait...

Aurais-je eu tort de le dire ?

Mais je vois son regard qui s'agrandit, et il ouvre la bouche, comme si il manquait d'air. Puis il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse fougueusement.

-Mon dieu ! J'attendais ces mots depuis une éternité...

Je le prends dans mes bras, et je sens son corps qui tressaute. Il pleure ?

Je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer, alors je le serre fort dans mes bras...

-Je t'aime... je t'aime...

C'est étrange. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que notre relation a commencé. Et si lui n'a pas eu de problème à m'avouer son amour, c'est la première fois que je lui dis. Mais maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui répéter...

Qui aurais cru que moi, Calvin Kavanagh, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de Radec Zelenka ?

Certainement personne...

oOoOo

**Fin**

oOoOo

Voilà.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Au fait, merci de me lire...

A+ !

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**

**Et ce texte est valable pour tous les OS qui suivent...**


	2. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour

Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de s'attarder sur cette fic !

Merci à pf59 pour sa review : Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu fait exprès de brouiller les pistes ! Bon, voici le prochain pairing, et je dois dire que même si tu n'en es pas loin, tu n'as pas gagné quand même...

Bonne lecture pour celui là !

Bravo Bayas ! Tu as trouvé Zelenka comme perso !! Et le truc qui te l'a fait deviner est bizarre ! Parce que franchement, Kavanaugh est plus grand que beaucoup de personne, non ?

Merci aussi à Alpheratz : Tu ne t'es pas loguée... (je pense que c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit...) alors je suis allée chercher ton profil sur une autre de mes fics pour répondre à ta review !

... J'espère seulement que c'est bien toi ! Mais franchement, un pseudo pareil, il ne peut pas y en avoir 36 !!

Bon, allez, je vous laisse déguster ce OS...

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour...

Je dois travailler avec lui. Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, mais c'est tout juste si on ne m'y a pas obligé ! Faut dire qu'il est doué...

... Attendez un moment, c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Je ne dois pas être dans mon état normal.

Mais comme il est là, autant profiter de ses connaissances...

Bon, pour le moment, il est juste derrière l'autre bureau, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je peux l'espionner à loisir...

Oups ! Il relève la tête. Il a dû se rendre compte de quelque chose...

Je rabaisse la mienne aussi sec. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend en ce moment ?

Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais du mal à m'en sortir tout seul, mais de là à le faire venir ici !

Je soupire, et il a comme un rictus au coin de la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

-J'aimerais voir ce que ce programme donne.

Hein ? Ça veut dire qu'il va s'approcher de moi ? Mais...

-Ne craignez rien, je ne vais pas vous manger...

Et il éclate de rire. C'est assez terrifiant, je dois dire. Et ça le rend presque... attirant ?

Mais nous ne sommes pas seul dans la pièce, ce que je regrette un peu...

Oulah !! Si je me mets à penser ça, c'est que je suis grave atteint !!

Je reprends vite mon air renfrogné. C'est comme ça depuis deux jours. Oui ça fait deux jours qu'on est ensemble pratiquement vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. On ne se quitte que pour se reposer un peu, et manger. Enfin, moi, surtout...

Parce que lui...

oOoOo

La fin de la journée arrive, et je soupire de soulagement.

-Ça va ?

Il a une belle voix grave, un peu éraillée... et je le regarde alors.

Je suis grand, mais il est plus grand que moi. Et beaucoup plus mince, ce qui fait qu'il parait vraiment immense. Mais curieusement, ça ne me fait pas peur. Et pourtant, je devrais. Je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose de sa part pour que je reste sur le carreau, avant même que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt !

Je me dirige vers la sortie, j'ai faim, et je suis fatigué...

-Puis-je vous accompagner ?

Je n'y crois pas ! Il vient vraiment de me demander ça ? Il rêve ou quoi ? Depuis quand...

-S'il vous plait... Rajoute t-il alors.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à lui dire oui. Ce qui ne serait pas tout à fait bien vu...

Mais il a l'air tellement... triste ?

C'est quoi ce truc ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je sens qu'un sourire orne ma bouche. Alors là, je suis bon pour l'asile !

Il prend ça pour un accord, et s'approche de moi. Curieusement, je ne fais pas un geste pour le repousser. Un des hommes qui est à côté de la porte se redresse brusquement, mais je le stoppe d'un signe de main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je ne crains rien...

-J'apprécie beaucoup votre gentillesse... Continue alors mon "collègue" provisoire.

Il doit bien être le seul à penser ça de moi... et je me sens de mieux en mieux...

Use t-il d'un quelconque charme sur moi ?

Je n'en sais rien, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas peur, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je change finalement d'avis, et me dirige vers mes quartiers. J'ai envie de lui faire voir l'endroit où je vis depuis maintenant presque quatre années...

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée !

La voix qui a dit cela est derrière nous. Je sais qu'il fait son boulot, mais là, il est de trop. Et je lui dis franchement.

Il va pour répliquer, mais je passe une main impatiente devant le système d'ouverture de la porte, et j'entre. Mais lui, il restera dehors, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne avec nous !

Il pose vite fait sa main sur son oreillette. Je sais qui il va appeler. Alors je lui explique qu'on va seulement discuter, et que de toute façon, il n'a rien à dire, je sais ce que je fais !

Bon, je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne crains absolument rien...

De toute façon, je sais me défendre, et j'ai moi aussi mon oreillette. Et tout en pointant mon voisin du doigt, je lui rappelle aussi que si il est là pour m'aider, cette entente est réciproque. Alors il a tout intérêt à ne rien tenter contre moi. Ça lui serait autant préjudiciable qu'à moi...

L'homme a du mal, mais il finit par entendre raison. Je le préviens encore que si il entend le moindre cri, ou bruit suspect, je l'autorise à rentrer sans en demander au préalable la permission.

Rien que cette phrase le rassure. J'ai tellement l'habitude de dire que ce qui est à moi est à moi, et que personne ne touche à mes affaires ni à ma chambre, qu'il finit par me croire.

La porte se referme enfin...

-C'est joli chez vous...

Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, je me sens tout drôle ?

Je me retourne vers lui, et sursaute violement. Il était déjà là, tout près de moi.

-N'ayez pas peur, comme vous l'avez dit, vous ne craignez rien avec moi...

Sa voix m'envoute...

-J'ai beaucoup étudié, depuis que je suis ici, et je vous remercie !

Il me remercie ? Mais de quoi ?

-Je sais comment vous fonctionnez...

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il dit ça !

Je le vois s'abaisser tout à coup, et se mettre à genoux devant moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-A vrai dire, j'en ai envie depuis un bout de temps...

Et tout en disant ça, il pose ses mains doucement sur la ceinture de mon pantalon. J'ai un brusque sursaut de panique, et je recule un peu. Mais il n'en prend pas ombrage...

-Je sais ce que vous devez penser à cet instant, mais je vous en prie, laissez- moi vous prouver ma bonne foi...

Il doit user d'un pouvoir de persuasion efficace, parce que je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher...

Ses doigts passent sur la ceinture, la détache, et en font autant du bouton de mon pantalon. La fermeture est baissée, et ses grandes mains descendent le tissu, le faisant glisser doucement sur mes cuisses.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse faire ?

Que m'a t-il donc fait ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire "ouf", que sa bouche est sur moi !

J'ai la trouille de ma vie ! C'est vrai ça, vous l'avez déjà vu ??

Mais... Mmm... c'est pas vrai... je... mais...

Oh bon sang... Il a vraiment étudié le sujet...

Il est doué...

Je gémis de plaisir, alors qu'il va et vient sur mon sexe qui se tend et durcit à l'intérieur de sa bouche...

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir une érection avec lui, mais je dois avouer que...

... Si il continue comme ça, je sens que je vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps...

Ses dents râpent très légèrement ma peau sensible... et c'est... bon... plus que bon même et...

Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Il s'y prend tellement bien que j'ai un orgasme foudroyant...

Mes jambes vont me lâcher, mais grâce à ses grandes mains, il me maintient debout.

-C'est une autre forme de nourriture... mais je crois que je pourrais m'y faire... et vous ?

Je regarde alors Tod, debout devant moi, et qui se lèche les lèvres. J'ai le souffle court...

Qui aurait cru que moi, Rodney McKay, j'aurais laissé un Wraith me faire une fellation ?

... Et qu'en plus je serais d'accord pour le laisser recommencer ?

Certainement personne...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Alors celui là, sincèrement, je pense qu'il était facile à trouver, n'est-ce pas ??

Et tant pis pour les fans de Roro, parce que moi, j'ai bien aimé le mettre entre les "pattes" de Tod !!

Il est presque sympa ce Wraith, non ?


	3. Je ne le déteste pas mais

Merci pf59 ! Oui, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas loin ! Quant aux dispositions de Todd pour les gâteries, et ben... je laisse Roro seul juge ! Lol !

Pour celui là, je ne dis rien, mais je pense qu'il sera facile aussi...

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Je ne le déteste pas mais...

Je soupire de dépit. Il va bientôt arriver, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. La dernière fois, il m'a déçu. Terriblement. Je me demande si je veux continuer à le fréquenter, mais bon...

Il est absolument fantastique au lit !

Et oui, voilà comment il me tient. Pas au sens propre du terme, bien sûr, mais je suis accro.

... Le téléporteur s'ouvre, et il entre, suivit par d'autres personnes.

Je le salue. Normal. Il me répond d'un air détaché. Tout aussi normal.

Nous ne nous aimons pas. Enfin, pas en public...

Parce que dans l'intimité, c'est tout à fait autre chose...

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Atlantis. Je suppose que vous devez être un peu fatigués, après ce long voyage ?

Le colonel Samantha Carter est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. Mais même si c'est une belle femme, elle ne m'attire pas. Pas plus que les autres femmes, d'ailleurs. Depuis la première fois où je me suis retrouvé dans Ses bras, je ne les regarde plus. Il n'y a plus que lui. Lui et ses paroles douces mais intransigeantes, lui et son corps qui a vécu, mais qui reste ferme, lui et ses yeux qui brillent, quand il est en moi... Mumm...

Rien qu'à l'idée de l'avoir sur moi, en moi, de le voir se retenir d'aller plus vite, plus fort, alors qu'il sait que c'est ce que je veux...

Mais il fait toujours durer le plaisir. Pour mon plus grand plaisir...

-Bon, et bien messieurs, je crois que vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations respectives !

La mini réunion d'accueil est finie, et Carter ne me demande pas si je vais bien. Pourtant, je devais avoir l'air totalement ailleurs !

En fait, je me demande si elle ne se doute pas de quelque chose, car elle nous regarde bizarrement...

Mais je ne m'attarde pas, et file dans mes quartiers. Mon imagination débordante a encore frappé, et je suis tendu. Je ne devrais pas pourtant. Je suis sensé être en colère contre lui !

Je parcours très vite les couloirs, et me voilà déjà devant ma porte.

-Tu me laisses entrer ?

Je sursaute au son de la belle voix grave. Mais elle est tellement basse que je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Supplie t-il alors.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je capitule. Il a toujours cet effet sur moi. Alors je le laisse entrer en soupirant. Mais je veux qu'il comprenne que je n'ai pas apprécié son attitude. Et il va le sentir passer, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

-Je suis désolé...

Il s'est approché et a posé une main sur mes bras, que j'ai croisé devant moi. Je sais que ça doit être particulièrement pénible pour lui de s'excuser. Il ne doit pas en avoir l'habitude...

-Je ne voulais pas t'évincer, je ne voulais que le bien de cette cité... Continue t-il doucement.

Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir quand même.

Mon attitude est puérile, mais je m'en fiche. Il a l'air un instant décontenancé, puis il fronce les sourcils... et il se met à rire ! Ça alors ! Il se fout de moi ?

-Tu sais que tu es absolument adorable, quand tu fais cette moue...

Quoi ?

-... on dirait que tu boudes... Murmure t-il en me collant presque.

Il a bien dit que je boudais ? Mais c'est quoi cette réplique à la c...

Oh mon dieu... mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si doué ?

... Il a écarté doucement mes bras et m'a enlacé, juste avant de m'embrasser...

-Laisse moi te faire oublier tout ça... tu veux bien, dit ?

En temps normal, le ton de sa voix est presque indifférent, quand il s'adresse à moi. Mais là...

Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre et sensuelle...

C'est une véritable caresse. Et quand il promène sa bouche dans mon cou, je ne suis plus que désir...

Il a un talent indéniable. Et à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons, il met toute sa fougue et son expérience dans nos étreintes. Il me rend complètement dingue...

Il a décidé de ne pas attendre la moindre réponse de ma part, car il saisit ma veste et la fait glisser par terre. Mon tee-shirt subit le même sort, et ses doigts caressent mon torse, taquinent mes tétons...

Puis sa bouche prend le relais. Il les mordille, les suces, les lèches... et moi, j'ai une furieuse envie de faire l'amour. Je suis excité comme pas possible...

Il rigole doucement. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait, et je suis sûr aussi qu'il va attendre le dernier moment avant d'exaucer mon vœu...

Ses mains ne m'ont pas quitté. En fait, pendant qu'il s'occupait de me rendre fou avec sa langue, elles se chargeaient du bouton et de la fermeture de mon pantalon. Je tremble...

Aurait-il décidé de ne pas me faire languir ?

Je me retrouve bientôt presque nu. Mon sous-vêtement est en bas de mes jambes, tout comme lui. Il lève les yeux et me regarde tendrement. Mais l'expression de son visage change soudain. Il baisse les yeux et regarde mon sexe, qui palpite juste devant lui. Je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans sa bouche, mais il m'a avoué qu'il n'aimait pas trop faire ce genre de caresse, alors je n'ai jamais insisté. De toute façon, j'aime le sentir en moi.

Et il me donne toujours un orgasme qui me laisse à chaque fois sur les rotules...

Mais là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

Oh bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! Il...

Je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant croire à la sensation qui me coupe les jambes. Si. C'est bien ça...

Il me suce... et moi, je halète comme un malade...

Je n'y crois pas... il a pris mon sexe dans sa bouche et... oh bon sang... c'est si...

J'ai les jambes qui tremblent... et il s'en rend compte rapidement.

-Allonge toi... je veux que tu sois concentré uniquement sur ton plaisir...

Il me pousse alors gentiment sur le lit, et s'installe aussitôt au pied, en m'écartant les jambes. Je ne suis pas pudique. De toute façon, vu le nombre de fois où il m'a fait l'amour, ce serait vraiment ridicule. Mais là, on dirait qu'il me découvre pour la première fois, et ça me fait tout drôle...

Il passe ses mains sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me caresse, puis sa bouche s'approche à nouveau...

Il me lèche...

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Sa langue est terriblement habile et curieuse...

Elle passe partout où il est possible d'aller. Et il me reprend dans sa bouche. Il n'aime pourtant pas le faire, mais... oh bon sang...

Il a vraiment décidé de me rendre fou ! Ses doigts sont entrain de me caresser aussi ! Je sens bien qu'il prend tout son temps pour me préparer... C'est un aspect de lui que j'adore. Il parait si froid quand on ne le connait pas, mais en fait, c'est un amant extraordinaire. Il fait toujours en sorte que mon plaisir passe avant le sien. Et il est bien partit pour réussir encore une fois...

Son index caresse doucement mon entrée, et je le supplie presque de me prendre. Mais bien évidement, il ne m'écoute pas. Sa bouche continue ses va et vient, et enfin, son doigt est en moi...

Puis très vite, il en rajoute un... puis deux... et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à rendre les armes...

Il me suce toujours, et ses doigts commencent alors leur travail infernal. Je crève d'envie de lui, mais il n'a apparemment pas l'intention de me faire sien.

Ses longs doigts cherchent en moi l'endroit qui me fera gémir, et... ils le trouvent... et... mon dieu... que c'est boooonnnnn...

Ooooohhh... je sens que je vais bientôt...

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, et essaye de le relever. Mais il ne cesse pas, bien au contraire. Il augmente même la cadence... C'est bon... c'est si bon... c'est... je vais... je vais...

Je me cambre brutalement, alors qu'il m'enfonce plus profondément dans sa bouche...

... Et je me libère en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier...

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

Il continue encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon souffle.

Puis il se redresse, et me sourit tendrement.

-Je suis pardonné ? Me demande t-il.

Je soupire fortement. J'ai vraiment trop aimé ce qu'il m'a fait ce soir. Alors je ne sais pas si je vais lui dire que oui, j'ai décidé de lui pardonner.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, moi, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard je trouverais le colonel Steven Caldwell aussi craquant ?

Certainement pas moi...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Le pardon fait référence à l'épisode ou Caldwell prend le commandement provisoire de la cité, quand John subit une mutation, après avoir été mordu par Elia, la jeune Wraith.

Voilà !  
Comme je le suppose, ces deux là ne sont pas restés inconnus très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais je suis sûre qu'il y en aura au moins 1 qui vous surprendra...

En attendant de lire vos réactions, qu'elles soient positives "merciiiiii !" ou non "merci..." (vous avez noté la différence de "ton" dans le "merci", j'espère ! lol ! ), et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

_Et merci de me lire...  
_


	4. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi !

Devinez quoi ?

On est mardi ! Et le mardi keski se passe t-il ?

Et bien Ticoeur poste une suite !

...

Désolée, je suis complètement déjantée aujourd'hui^^  
Sans blague...

Je crois que c'est nerveux, sans aucun doute, étant donné que je sais que je ne sais pas où je vais bosser la semaine prochaine.  
Ni même si je vais bosser, vu que le marché du travail regorge de proposition, en ce moment... ^^ hem hem...

Alors j'essaye de décompresser comme je peux !

Mais ne me plaignez pas, (ou du moins, pas encore...) je ne suis pas virée ! C'est juste que ma patronne doit me trouver une autre société pour bosser, alors que celle que je quitte, ça faisait quand même dix ans que j'y étais...

Ça fait forcément quelque chose...

Bref, me voilà avec in autre OS, qui est assez corsé, je dois dire...  
Et puis, juste pour mon ego, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, d'accord ?

Bon, passons aux remerciements : zou !

Merci **Savannah** : Et oui, y'en aura plein d'autres !

Merci **pf59** : Oui, c'est vrai que tu étais un peu à côté de la plaque, mais c'est pas grave ! Bon, et bien je sens que je vais récupérer ta pièce, parce que là, tu as encore perdu... Et j'affirme que je n'ai absolument pas changé les persos de mes OS ! Et que je les publie dans l'ordre dans lequel je les ai écrits. Euh... si tu trouves la précédente "cru", y'en a qui sont pires que ça...  
Merci pour ta review, et j'attends ton prochain pronostic !

Et bonne lecture à tous.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi !**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire chez lui. Mais alors vraiment pas !

Il n'est même pas beau. Enfin, pas selon les critères de beauté que l'on s'imagine...

Il est tout mon opposé. Je suis grande, il est petit. Je suis intelligente, et là, ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'il croit qu'il l'est encore plus !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a des facultés incroyables et une mémoire absolument prodigieuse, mais quand même !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il prend toujours un malin plaisir à me démontrer sa supériorité ?

Sans doute par simple envie de me faire enrager...

Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il mijote. Son visage est tellement inexpressif. Heureusement que je ne le vois pas souvent, sinon, je crois que je deviendrais dingue !

Mais en même temps, je me prends à espérer qu'un jour, je sois mutée et que...

Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Autant attendre qu'il s'empare de moi...

Mais je ne dois pas piétiner. Ça ne ferait pas très sérieux...

Rahhhh ! J'enrage !

Bon sang, il me fait penser et faire des choses carrément bizarres ! Je m'étais habituée à être presque asexuée, avec toutes ses lois tordues ! Comme si je pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un !

Aimer ?

Mon dieu, je ne viens pas de dire que je l'aimais ?

Ça serait vraiment la pire des déchéances... Je ne pensais pas tomber aussi bas...

Je soupire en me calant sur ma chaise. Je sais que je suis parfaitement injuste, mais je n'y peux rien. On pourrait presque croire que je suis conditionnée à aimer quelqu'un de "normal".

Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ?

Deux bras ? Deux jambes ? Deux yeux ? De la chair autour des os ?

Il a tout cela, tout comme moi !

Il est là depuis hier, et je n'ai pas encore osé aller le voir. Je suis sans doute lâche, mais je me demande vraiment si je dois continuer cette histoire incroyable...

Et si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait ?

Je me redresse brusquement. Est-ce que j'aurais laissé échapper une parole ? Un regard ? Un geste ?

Oh bon sang, j'espère que non...

Il est tard, mais j'hésite à rentrer chez moi. Et en même temps, j'en crève d'envie...

Je sais qu'il sait que j'hésite...

Mais je ne peux décemment pas rester là toute la nuit. Alors la mort dans l'âme, je me décide à réintégrer mes quartiers. Quand je suis dans le couloir, toute seule, je me mets à ricaner. Mais à qui est-ce que j'essaye de faire croire que je ne veux pas me rendre dans ma chambre ?

En réalité, je n'attends que ça...

J'attends avec impatience d'être seule, et en même temps, je crève de trouille.

Que va t-il me faire aujourd'hui ?

La première fois, c'est arrivé par hasard. Même lui ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il me faisait endurer. Mais maintenant...

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue qu'il est un peu plus intelligent que moi, et qu'il est surtout très inventif !

Et ça m'excite autant que ça me fait peur.

Est-ce qu'il attendra au moins que je sois arrivée dans ma chambre ?

Parce que la dernière fois, quand il a commencé, je descendais l'escalier. Et franchement, je n'ai pas trop apprécié...

C'est vrai ça, comment expliquer que tout à coup, vous avez l'impression que des centaines de mains vous caressent, que des bouches humides et empressées vous embrassent partout, et que ça vous mène à avoir un orgasme alors que vous faites tout votre possible pour essayer de maintenir une discussion avec quelqu'un ?

Car il a un don. Celui de communiquer par la pensée. Il peut me faire croire tout ce qu'il veut !

Et il en use et en abuse, dès qu'il me sent dans les parages.

J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de me soustraire à tout ça. Mais je finis toujours par céder.

Et mon dieu... J'adore ça...

On pourrait croire que c'est répugnant, et c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il en a fini avec moi, je ne suis plus qu'un être humain désespérément avide de ces sensations.

J'en redemanderais même...

Je n'ai pas eu de relation suivie avec quelqu'un depuis une éternité.

Mais jusqu'à présent, je n'en étais pas pour autant en manque. Et voilà que lui, il...

_Oh mon dieu non... attends... je ne suis pas encore arrivée dans mes quartiers..._

Il ne me reste plus qu'un couloir à parcourir, mais il n'a pas attendu. Il sait que j'aimerais être seule, bien à l'abri des éventuels regards, mais j'ai l'impression que cette situation l'excite.

Tiens... c'est bien la première fois que je me demande si lui aussi, ça l'excite comme moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Oh bon sang... il a recommencé...

Allez... encore quelques mètres... je passe la main très vite devant le système d'ouverture et m'engouffre dans ma chambre.

Juste à temps... Ohhh... des mains... j'en ai partout sur le corps...

Je me débarrasse vite fait de tous mes vêtements. Je veux être à l'aise afin d'être satisfaite. Et oui, je ne suis peut-être pas en manque, mais quand il me donne du plaisir, je veux pouvoir en profiter...

Je me retrouve très vite sur mon lit, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'allonger...

Je n'aurais pas dû grimper à quatre pattes... Je sens des doigts parcourir ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, avant de glisser entre mes fesses et... je crie dans l'oreiller. C'est si bon...

Un doigt est en moi. Mais il y a aussi une bouche qui glisse sur mon corps et...

... Et elle investit la mienne. C'est étrange, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas possible, dans la position que j'aie. Je suis à quatre pattes sur mon lit, les jambes largement écartées, et la tête calée dans l'oreiller.

Mais la langue est très décidée. Et je réponds avec plaisir. C'est si incroyable...

Et encore des doigts... ceux là sont entrain de me caresser. Ils écartent délicatement mes chairs intimes, et...

Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Une langue... Elle me lèche... Oh que c'est bon...

J'aime cette caresse. Elle est si tendre... Le doigt fait des va et vient à l'intérieur de moi, la langue continue son doux travail, alors que la bouche m'embrasse toujours...

Mes seins ne sont pas oubliés. D'autres doigts font rouler mon téton gauche, le pince doucement, alors que le gauche est mordillé, léché, sucé...

D'habitude, il prend son temps, mais là, on dirait qu'il en a décidé autrement, car la langue est devenue plus qu'impatiente...

Je la sens me lécher de plus en plus vite, elle passe et repasse sur mon petit bouton de chair qui se gorge de plaisir...

Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir... Le plaisir monte, par vague de plus en plus haute...

Et soudain, je me sens prise de partout...

Il y a trop de mains, trop de bouches et de langues...

Je ne peux pas faire autrement que me cambrer encore plus.

Oh mon diiiiiieuuuuuuuu !

... L'orgasme qu'il me procure est si puissant que je me sens presque défaillir...

Puis je me sens seule à nouveau. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il est parti. Il m'a donné du plaisir, et il m'a quitté. Je devrais y être habituée, mais non.

Ça me ferait presque pleurer de dépit, car je ne peux même pas lui en parler seule à seul...

Qui aurait pu croire que moi, le colonel Samantha Carter, je laisserais Hermiod avoir une relation sexuelle virtuelle avec moi ?

Certainement personne...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Alorssssse ?

Comment c'étaisssse ?

Biensssse ?

Ou passsse ?

Bon, je vais arrêter mes c**, et me coucher !

Bonne nuit et à mardi prochain.

Bizzz tout le monde !


	5. J'ai la haine !

Coucou ! Me voilà !

Avec un jour de retard, mais hier, j'ai des amis qui sont venus à la maison, et reparler du bon vieux temps où on était jeune et c**, et bien ça prend du temps !  
Du coup, j'ai zappé le postage...  
Mais le voilà !  
Alors je ne vous retiens pas longtemps, je fais les RAR, et à vous la lecture !

Merci **pf59** ! Yes ! je suis ravie ! Tu ne savais plus trop quoi penser, et ça, ça me plait ! Bon, je suis bonne joueuse, je te laisse jouer gratuitement ! Mâle/mâle ? Peut-être... peut-être pas ! Quant au doute de savoir si Hermiod est mâle ou femelle, alors là, j'en sais rien ! Je dirais mâle, rien que pour la voix qu'il a, mais bon... le doute peut subsister ! Merci pour tes encouragements, et à mardi prochain pour un nouveau couple !

Merci **Savannah** ! Oui, c'est sûr que trouver Sam n'a pas été bien difficile. Il n'y a que peu de femmes sur Atlantis, et je n'arrivais pas à tourner mes phrases comme il faut pour éviter d'écrire des "ée" à la fin de certains mots...  
Mais bon. Le fait que tu sois restée bloquée sur Hermiod me va ! Merci et bonne lecture pour celui là !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**J'ai la haine !**

Je suis quelqu'un de gentil, d'habitude. Il faut dire que jamais personne ne m'a contredit ! Même lui, ne s'y est pas risqué. Et pourtant... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise, à côté de lui.

Ça a commencé le jour où le colonel Carter me l'a pratiquement imposé. On s'est regardé, jaugé, et je suis parti. Il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur, et de toute façon, ça m'est complètement égal. J'ai rien demandé. J'aurais parfaitement pu m'en sortir tout seul.

Je me dirige vers la cantine, parce que j'ai faim. Je sais, c'est ridicule de préciser. Après tout, quand on va à la cantine, c'est pour manger, non ? Je me prépare un plateau repas, et m'installe. Seul.

J'ai pas envie de causer. Personne ne vient m'embêter, et c'est pas plus mal.

-Bonjour...

Je relève la tête, et toise l'impudent qui ose venir. Un rictus qui se veut mauvais étire ma bouche. C'est lui...

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et s'assoit. Je continue de manger en silence. Je ne suis pas tenu de lui parler, de toute façon... Il doit se rendre compte que je le trouve indésirable, mais il reste quand même. Tant pis pour lui. Tant pis pour moi, surtout...

-Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Sa voix est extrêmement basse. Et elle est presque... gentille ?

Je sais que pour lui aussi, ma présence lui a été imposée. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne le dérange pas.

Et si je me rappelle bien, ça lui a même fait très plaisir de venir ici...

Moi, j'ai pris ça comme une faiblesse, un manque de confiance dans mes capacités. Et je lui en veux. Même si lui aussi, il subit. Je continue de manger sans lui répondre. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec lui. Il devrait bien savoir qu'il n'a rien à attendre de moi !

-Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir mon aide ?

Il insiste ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

Je sais ce que je dois faire et dire, alors de quoi se mêle t-il ?

J'en ai marre, alors je me lève brusquement, prend mon plateau, et le quitte, sans un mot. Je dois passer pour un mufle et un mal élevé, mais je m'en fou totalement...

Il faut que je me défoule, alors je me dirige vers la salle d'entrainement.

Il y a un peu de monde. Ça tombe bien, un sac de sable ne m'aurait pas répondu, et j'ai envie de casser du vivant...

Les quelques hommes qui sont là acceptent de se battre avec moi. Mais au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, il n'y en a plus un seul debout... Trop fragile...

-Et contre moi, vous pensez y arriver ?

Je me retourne. Mais... c'est pas vrai ! Il m'a suivi ! Il ne voit pas qu'il est indésirable ?

Les hommes à terre se relèvent difficilement, et finalement, ils quittent la salle en gémissant. Je pense y être allé un peu fort. Je ne sais pas si je trouverais quelqu'un contre qui me battre, maintenant...

J'ai souvent entendu dire que la colère est mauvaise conseillère. Ouais, je pense que c'est vrai...

Je le regarde, alors qu'il s'approche de moi tranquillement. Nous sommes sensiblement de la même taille, mais je suis largement plus élancé que lui, alors je parais plus grand...

Je suis plus jeune aussi, et ça me fait sourire. J'aurais l'avantage de la rapidité...

Il hausse un de ses sourcils, et me regarde d'un air étonné. Il doit se demander pourquoi je souris...

C'est ça mon vieux, pose toi des questions, mais ne t'attend pas à avoir des réponses...

-Alors ?

J'hésite... mais pas longtemps. Après tout, c'est lui qui insiste, n'est-ce pas ?

Il enlève l'espèce de bout de tissu qui le couvrait presque entièrement, le laissant uniquement en pantalon.

Bon sang ! C'est une véritable montagne de muscles !

J'inspire à fond. Je sens que je vais m'amuser un peu...

Nous nous mettons en position. On se tourne un peu autour, et j'attaque. Il feinte, et recule.

Je recommence, lui aussi.

-C'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire ?

Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Pour qui me prend t-il ? Une mauviette ?

Du coup, je ne retiens plus mes coups, et je me jette presque sur lui.

Il m'évite sans problème, et me prend le bras, qu'il tort dans mon dos.

-Il faut garder son calme en toute circonstance. C'est le principe de toute bataille.

C'est ça ouais !

Il me relâche, mais reste dans mon dos. Je me retourne brusquement et lui balance mon poing dans la figure.

Il esquive encore ! Rahhhh ! Mais où a t-il appris à se battre comme ça ?

Du coup, il m'empoigne les deux bras et me plaque contre le mur. Je râle, j'enrage... je suis à sa merci, je ne peux pas bouger. Moi qui croyais que ma jeunesse aurait le dessus, je suis bien obligé de constater que ce n'est pas le cas.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Et soudain, son regard change. Il est comme... moqueur ?

Il ne faut pas que je réponde à sa provocation, alors j'essaye de respirer normalement.

Mais... Je sais qu'il est musclé, que son corps est ferme, mais là, ce que je sens contre moi n'est pas... enfin c'est son... sa...

Bon sang ! Il bande ? Je le fixe, interdit. De moqueur, son regard est devenu intense...

Je pourrais presque croire qu'il a envie de... Non, il ne va quand même pas...

Il se colle à moi, et ses mains glissent doucement le long de mes bras, puis remontent le long de mon torse.

Je suis complètement tétanisé. Comment aurais-je pu m'imaginer qu'un type de sa carrure serait capable d'être aussi doux ?

Et il me regarde d'un air gourmand. Comme si j'étais une friandise qu'il aurait envie de dévorer...

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Je n'ai rien vu venir, mais sa bouche est sur la mienne. Impérieuse et tendre à la fois...

Il me donne un baiser comme je n'en ai jamais reçu. C'est étrange, mais je me laisse faire. Après tout, je n'ai aucune honte à capituler devant lui...

Il est fort. Et j'aime la force...

... Autant que la douceur dont il fait preuve, quand ses mains s'attaquent à mon pantalon, qui se retrouve très vite par terre. J'imagine parfaitement ce qui va suivre, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je suis même fébrile...

Une de ses mains se saisit de mon membre, qui est aussi dur que le sien. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer dans la salle d'entrainement, mais curieusement, au lieu de me déranger, cette situation m'excite encore plus !

Il fait de rapide va et viens, sans jamais me lâcher du regard. J'aime sa poigne solide. Personne ne m'a jamais masturbé avec cette force et cette douceur... et j'adore ça...

Mais il me lâche tout à coup, et je me sens abandonné. Mais pas longtemps. Il me retourne presque brutalement et je me retrouve le nez contre le mur. Bon, d'accord, c'est moi qui vais y passer...

J'entends un zip, et presque aussitôt, il se plaque contre moi. Il est dur, chaud et entreprenant, car très vite, je sens un doigt prendre possession de moi... puis un autre... et encore un autre...

Il me prépare pourtant lentement et doucement. Et d'après la taille de son membre, que je n'ai pas vu mais que je sens contre mes reins, il a plutôt intérêt...

C'est ma toute première expérience de ce type, mais j'avoue apprécier l'attention dont je suis l'objet.

Après quelques instants, je sens que ses doigts m'abandonnent, mais pour être aussitôt remplacé...

Il ne force pas beaucoup, ayant bien préparé mon corps à son intrusion. Et je me mords les lèvres alors que je le sens glisser lentement mais sûrement en moi...

... Ça y est...

Il m'a entièrement pénétré, parce que je sens ses hanches tout contre mes fesses. Il esquisse alors un lent mouvement de retrait, et la sensation est étonnante. Je ressens absolument tout, et c'est fantastique...

Mais... oh bon sang ! Il a passé sa main devant moi, et recommence à me masturber ! Mais comment peut-il bouger ses reins et sa main, à des rythmes différents ? Je suis complètement... Oh bon sang... je...

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Il bouge de plus en plus vite en moi, et sa main me caresse aussi et c'est...

Wôôô... je veux pas passer pour un rapide, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à jouir...

Et je suis mortifié quand je l'entends qui ricane dans mon dos...

-Déjà ?

Je sais, c'est pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, mais il est tellement... douééééééééééé !

Bon sang... c'est incroyable ! Il a butté contre quelque chose en moi qui m'a fait tellement d'effet, que je n'ai rien pu faire... Je baisse les yeux et regarde sa main brune, couverte de ma jouissance...

Puis il me lâche, m'agrippe les hanches et reprend ses mouvements qui sont rapides et profonds...

Tout à coup, il pousse un grognement, et je le sens jouir à son tour...

Au bout de quelques instants, je me retourne, et le regarde. Je ne pensais pas aimer à ce point ce que je viens de vivre. Je l'interroge du regard. Et lui, qu'en a t-il pensé ? Il a aimé ?

-En effet...

Suivit d'un petit signe de tête. Mais qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Pourquoi Teal'C aurait changé sa façon de voir ou de faire avec moi, Ronon Dex ?

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Oui, je sais...

Je pense que celui là aussi, vous l'avez trouvé !

Mais dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci de me lire, et à mardi prochain pour un nouveau couple improbable !

Bises et bonne soirée !


	6. Le retard, ça a parfois du bon

Ah le mardi...  
C'est le jour de vos petits rendez-vous coquin avec "mes couples improbables" !!  
Et j'avoue que celui là, j'ai longuement hésité entre deux protagonistes...

Mais voilà ce que ça donne !  
Et par ce temps pourri de chez pourri, un peu de chaleur ne peut nuire à personne !

Maintenant, place aux remerciements :

Merci **pf59** ! Oui, ce coup ci, tu n'étais pas loin, 2 hommes ensembles ! Mais en même temps, c'est pas bien difficile, il y a tellement peu de femmes... mouhahaha !!! J'adore ta phrase : Essayer de penser comme toi. Improbable! Ça me fait hyper plaisir !! Euh... si je te dis que non, tu as tout faux pour ce nouveau couple, ça t'étonne ?? En tout cas, merci d'être fidèle ! Allez, sans rancune, et bonne lecture !

Merci **Savannah** ! Contente que mes petites histoires te plaisent toujours autant ! Et bonne lecture pour celui là !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Le retard, ça a parfois du bon...**

Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je me demande comment je vais faire. Pour l'instant, tout se passe à merveille, aucune des deux ne se doutent de quoi que se soit.

Faut dire que j'ai pris de nombreuses précautions. Jamais de démonstration d'affection en dehors de nos quartiers ! Parce que même si on a l'impression d'être seuls, on ne sait jamais...

Mais là, c'est comme si elles se doutaient de quelque chose, parce qu'elles m'ont posé toutes les deux la même question. Chacune de son coté a décidé qu'elle voulait "officialiser" notre relation !

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas répondu. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'espère seulement ne pas avoir commis de gaffe, parce que franchement, se serait dommage...

Mais comment prendre une telle décision ? Elles ne se doutent pas un seul instant du terrible dilemme que ça me pose ! Je n'ai pas envie de choisir, moi ! Je les veux toutes les deux !

.... Et je pense soudainement à un truc que je n'ai jamais fait... Mumm...

Et si je leur demandais qu'on se retrouve ensemble ? Parce qu'à trois, ça devrait être sensationnel...

Miam... j'en salive d'avance... C'est décidé, ce soir, je leur parle !

Mais j'ai soif, alors je vais d'abord me chercher une bouteille d'eau. C'est ma pause, je peux en profiter. Je vais à la cantine tranquillement. C'est fou, ça ! Mais maintenant que je sais ce que je veux, je suis beaucoup plus détendu !

J'arrive près du comptoir, prend la bouteille, et un fruit. C'est plein de vitamines, ces trucs là. Ça me servira pour ce soir. Puis je lève la tête, et sourit quand je vois l'une d'elle, assise un peu plus loin. Je les reconnaitrais partout, même si elles étaient de dos. Je m'approche...

Finalement, comme il n'y a pas grand monde, je peux peut-être lui en parler ?

Je m'assois en face d'elle et elle me fait un superbe sourire. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne...

J'attends patiemment qu'elle repose sa tasse, et je commence.

Je lui dis que j'aimerais bien la voir ce soir, dans mes quartiers, parce que je lui réserve une petite surprise. Elle sourit, ravie. J'en étais sûr, les femmes adorent les surprises !

Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la mienne lui plaira. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. Après tout, elles m'auront pour elles deux !

Elle me dit qu'elle ne sera disponible qu'à partir de vingt heure ce soir. Parfait !

J'avais justement prévu de faire un peu de rangement, comme ça, j'aurais un peu de temps devant moi !

Elle me quitte alors, sans aucun geste ni aucune parole de trop. Je l'adore !

Elle est vraiment tout à fait comme je les aime. Je la regarde partir, et son déhanchement me met l'eau à la bouche. Je me vois déjà entrain de jouer avec son corps, tandis que...

-Bonjour...

Je sors brusquement de mon rêve éveillé. Je lève la tête vers la voix responsable de ça, et je souris de nouveau.

C'est fou ça ! A croire qu'elle le savait elle aussi, que je cherchais à lui parler !

Elle pose son plateau, et prend une gorgée de café. Je sais que s'en est, j'ai reconnu l'odeur.

Parfait, elle sera bien éveillée pour ce soir. Et l'air de rien, je recommence mon petit speech avec elle. Et elle aussi, sera chez moi vers vingt heure.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais dansé la lambada ! C'est trop top...

Nous discutons un peu, puis elle me laisse aussi, prétextant un truc quelconque à faire...

Je la laisse partir. Après tout, je l'aurais pour moi "presque" tout seul ce soir, alors !!!

oOoOo

La journée est passée à une vitesse pas possible, et l'heure approche à grand pas...

-Bonsoir ! Vous ne pourriez pas m'aidez, par hasard ?

Une jeune femme brune est juste devant un téléporteur, et a vraiment l'air embarrassé. Elle me demande si je ne peux pas l'aider à mettre son carton à l'intérieur. Problème. Il est trop long, et ne rentre pas.

Elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, et me supplie de l'aider à l'emmener au niveau 2, là où elle est sensée se rendre. Je ne peux pas lui dire non. Donc, me voilà à porter le fameux carton, qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas un poids plume. Les escaliers ne sont pas non plus une partie de plaisir, et je manque de me casser la figure au moins trois fois ! Mais ça y est enfin, nous sommes arrivés !

Elle me remercie chaleureusement, et me propose quelque chose à boire. Je regarde ma montre d'un air négligé... Oh bon sang ! Il est déjà vingt heure trente ???

Je dois faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'elle me demande très vite si je vais bien.

Non je ne vais pas bien ! Les deux femmes que je fréquente sont ensemble depuis une demi-heure dans ma chambre ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'elles ont pu se dire ! Mais je ne lui dit pas ça, bien sûr...

Je quitte donc la brunette très vite, et me précipite vers mes quartiers. Seul, sans carton à trimballer, j'y suis en moins de cinq minutes !

Je passe rapidement la main devant le système d'ouverture et rentre chez moi très vite.

... Pour me figer devant le spectacle que j'y découvre...

Je déglutis difficilement. Même dans le pire, ou plutôt le plus fantastique de tous mes fantasmes, je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir cela...

Elles en ont eu certainement marre de m'attendre, parce qu'elles ont commencé les hostilités sans moi...

Je suis bouche bée.

Et voir ça, ça me... et oui, ça me fait de l'effet.

L'une d'elle est allongée sur mon lit, nue, les jambes écartées au maximum, et l'autre est agenouillée entre elles, la tête enfouie entre ses cuisses...

J'imagine parfaitement ce qu'elle est entrain de faire...

Et les gémissements de plaisir que j'entends ne me contrediront pas. Les fesses de la soumise sont relevées, totalement offertes à ma vue. Et j'en profite largement. Je dois dire que voir le sillon entre les deux globes charnus me donne une furieuse envie de m'y perdre. D'ailleurs, je suis dans un état ou je suis sûr que je pourrais la satisfaire tout de suite...

Mais je suis incapable de bouger. J'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur, mais je ne peux me résoudre à les interrompre...

La dominante a les yeux fermés et se mord la lèvre inférieure, en bougeant la tête à droite et à gauche... Celle qui la lèche rapproche alors ses mains, et écarte un peu plus les chairs dentelés. Je peux voir sa langue à l'œuvre, et je dois dire que ça m'excite au plus haut point...

J'aime croire que je donne du plaisir aux femmes avec qui je fais l'amour. Mais assister à ça... oh bon sang...

Je me rends compte alors que celle qui est couchée vient d'ouvrir les yeux, et qu'elle me fixe. Mais elle n'a pas l'air étonné ! Sans rien dire, elle lève une main, et pointe du doigt les fesses de l'autre. Je suis comme hypnotisé, et j'avance, tout en défaisant le bouton de mon pantalon. Le temps que j'arrive près du lit, je suis nu comme un ver, tendu et tellement excité que je ne suis pas sûr d'assurer longtemps ce soir...

Elle me regarde toujours en souriant et hoche la tête quand elle me voit tenir mon sexe d'une main, et poser l'autre sur la cuisse qui est juste devant moi. Sa propriétaire sursaute légèrement, mais sans plus, comme si elle s'y attendait. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! J'aurais l'impression de la violer !

-Vas-y... prends la...

Oh mon dieu... J'ai vraiment entendu ça ?

Je ne suis qu'un homme, et la chair est faible. Surtout quand elle se présente sous la forme d'une croupe largement offerte. Je ne peux pas me retenir, et je m'enfonce doucement dans le corps offert...

Elle relève la tête et pousse un petit cri. Mais pas de douleur, ni de surprise !

On aurait plutôt dit un gémissement de plaisir...

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle reprend sa passionnante activité, et lèche l'autre de plus belle ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis dans ma chambre, une de mes maitresses est allongée sur mon lit, nue, entrain de se faire donner du plaisir par l'autre ! Et moi, je suis derrière elle, faisant de furieux va et vient, totalement excité par la situation !

Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt effacé, je pourrais presque passer inaperçu, mais là, je domine la situation.

Et ça me plait à un point... Mes coups de reins la font bouger de telle façon que sa langue caresse l'autre au même rythme.

Et bientôt, je sens que je vais exploser... C'est trop jouissif, trop intense...

Mes mains se crispent sur ses hanches, ses mains à elle sont sur les cuisses de l'autre, et presque en même temps, elles se cambrent sous le plaisir...

Cette vision a raison de moi, et j'ai un orgasme si puissant que j'ai les jambes qui flageolent...

Je m'écroule lamentablement, en évitant de tomber sur elles. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. J'espère seulement que maintenant, elles ne vont pas me faire une scène...

-Tu étais... très en retard... Commence alors l'une d'elle en haletant un peu.

-... et on a décidé... de commencer sans toi... ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ? Rajoute l'autre sur le même ton.

Je suis scié ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais ! Elles veulent bien continuer, et en plus à trois ! Je suis aux anges, et je tends les bras dans lesquels elles se blottissent...

Qui aurait cru que moi, Chuck, un simple technicien, je puisse avoir dans mon lit, le Dr Kate Heightmeyer, et le Dr Jennifer Keller ?

Certainement personne...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Qu'en pensez-vous de celui là ?  
Personnellement, j'ai eu du mal à savoir avec qui j'allais mettre Chuck !  
Il a d'abord été mis avec Jennifer et Kate, puis Jennifer et Samantha...  
Mais comme j'avais déjà utilisé Samantha, j'ai décidé que se serait à Kate de prendre un peu de bon temps !! Mouhahaha !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à mardi prochain pour un autre de "mes couples improbables" !!

Merci de me lire !  
Biz et à plus !!

Ticoeur...


	7. Lui au moins, il ne fera jamais semblant

Bon, alors je me suis remise de mes émotions, et après avoir écrit une fic démoralisante à souhait, en voilà une plus joyeuse !!

Alors comme d'hab', commençons par remercier les revieweurs !

Merci **Savannah **! Je suis assez contente de moi, tu n'as pas réussi à trouver qui c'était ! Allez, essaye encore avec celui là ! Bonne lecture !

Merci **pf59** ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire !! C'est vrai que là, y'avait un perso en plus dans l'histoire, par rapport aux autres, mais j'ai trouvé ça sympa, de parler de Chuck, l'homme aux chevrons, qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup dans la série. Par contre, non, pas de plan à 4, ni de partouze ! Je ne suis pas allée jusque là ! Et ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit ! Et non, je te jure que je ne triche pas, les couples sont publiés dans l'ordre où je les ai écrit ! Et en plus, tu viens de me donner une idée ! Mais tu sauras laquelle le moment venu... Merci d'être toujours là, et bonne lecture ! Et encore une fois, désolée pour toi... Et tu sauras pourquoi en arrivant à la fin...

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Lui au moins, il ne fera jamais semblant...**

La journée s'est magnifiquement passée. La planète que l'on a visité aujourd'hui était très agréable, le temps a été clément avec nous, et on a même pris le temps de se reposer !

Enfin, pas tous, bien évidement...

Vous comprenez que dans une équipe, il y en a toujours qui veulent plus ou moins détendre l'atmosphère en essayant de faire des blagues plus ou moins ridicule, d'autres qui essayent de temporiser cet excès par des remarques plus ou moins sarcastique, enfin, bref, j'aurais presque pu dire :

La routine, quoi !

Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour, et comme d'habitude, nous effectuons les mêmes gestes, à l'instant qu'il faut, et nous voilà de nouveau sur Atlantis. Le colonel Carter nous invite gentiment à passer notre visite médiale, ce que nous faisons tous fait ou presque, avec plaisir. Mais bon, nous savons que nous devons passer par là, alors nous nous y prêtons de bonne grâce...

Une fois finie, nous nous retrouvons tous avec plaisir à la cantine, prenant le temps de nous désaltérer un peu.

Et comme d'habitude, il y a de la chamaillerie, des petits pics sarcastiques. Tout ce qui fait que nous nous aimons tous, au fond. Je regarde mes équipiers, et me dit que je pourrais donner ma vie pour eux. Même si je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront sans doute pas faire...

Mais est-ce que je peux leur en vouloir ?

Oui, peut-être un peu...

Parce que je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, comme ils doivent certainement le penser.

Moi aussi, je suis capable de tenir tête à nos ennemis, et je l'ai prouvé à maintes reprises.

Je me fais du souci pour rien. Je sais qu'ils le savent, mais c'est plus fort qu'eux...

Et je sais aussi que chacune des personnes autour de cette table en ferait autant pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Ça me fait un drôle d'effet...

Mais je dois dire que j'aime ça. C'est un sentiment de puissance incroyable. Je les regarde tous, et j'admire leur force tranquille, alors que nous sommes tous sous la terrible menace d'un ennemi que nous avons malgré tout, beaucoup de mal à vaincre.

Puis vient l'heure du débriefing, alors nous nous levons tous comme un seul homme, et nous dirigeons vers la salle de réunion.

J'aime le fait qu'on nous regarde, quand nous parcourons les couloirs. Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Ma fierté est sans doute mal placée, mais je dois dire qu'en cet instant, je m'en fiche un peu.

Je savoure ce moment avec bonheur.

Nous n'en aurons peut-être pas beaucoup d'autres...

oOoOo

Nous rentrons, nous nous asseyons, toujours aux même places. C'est peut-être idiot, cette façon de ne pas vouloir changer les choses, mais ça nous donne un semblant de normalité, dans cette guerre impitoyable contre les Wraiths.

Sam nous pose les questions habituelles, nous faisons un rapide rapport verbal, dont elle se contentera, en attendant d'avoir celui qui sera écrit. Elle sourit. Une mission qui se passe bien, ce n'est pas rare, mais ça fait du bien, de temps en temps de ne pas avoir la responsabilité de prendre telle ou telle décision qui pourrait influer sur l'avenir de toute une galaxie...

-Bon, et bien vous pouvez y aller. J'attends vos rapports, mais ne tardez pas trop...

Elle ne donne pas de nom, mais son regard glisse vers deux personnes, sans être trop appuyé. Elle les connaît, et elle sait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

Personne ne dit rien, mais en descendant le grand escalier nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'entrainement. Encore une chose d'immuable...

Même quand ça se passe bien, nous avons presque tous un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser, alors il faut qu'on évacue.

oOoOo

Nous sommes en nage d'avoir combattu, alors après, nous allons chacun dans nos quartiers, afin de nous doucher et nous reposer un peu, avant le diner du soir...

Je parcours les couloirs, et arrive devant ma chambre. Je passe la main devant le système d'ouverture, la porte glisse sans faire aucun bruit. Ce calme est presque oppressant, mais j'avoue que de temps en temps, ça fait du bien...

Je rentre, me déshabille entièrement, et file sous la douche. L'eau fraiche me fait un bien fou...

Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable...

Mes mains glissent sur mon corps ferme, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me caresse doucement...

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas connu l'amour charnel.

Je ne suis pas non plus une personne obsédée par la chose, mais mes doigts se dirigent vers le bas de mon ventre... puis plus bas encore...

Je vais doucement, lentement...

Mais je me rends compte très vite que ça ne me suffit pas... j'ai envie de plus...

Je sors de la douche, et m'approche du lit...

Je stoppe net.

Bon sang... je l'avais oublié, celui-là !

Puis un petit sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je m'en approche...

Je passe doucement le bout des doigts sur lui, puis sans réfléchir, je me mets à genoux sur le lit.

Je le saisis, et le caresse... presque sensuellement...

Mumm... oui, je crois bien que...

Une envie soudaine me prend, et je l'introduis en moi...

Les vas et vient sont doux et de l'autre main, je me caresse aussi. C'est assez étonnant, mais je dois dire que c'est efficace. Et je m'oblige à ralentir, parce que je sens que le plaisir n'est pas loin...

Alors je change de position et me mets à quatre pattes...

... C'est vraiment fantastique !

Il va et vient en moi, et, la tête dans le traversin, je gémis de bonheur...

Au bord de l'explosion, j'arrête tout. C'est décidément trop rapide !

Totalement impudique, je me lève de mon lit, et m'allonge par terre, face au miroir. Les jambes bien écartées, le dos un peu surélevé, je le regarde avec gourmandise...

Oh oui...

Mumm... je ne me savais pas comme cela...

Ma main s'active sur lui. Il est dur, et j'aime ça...

Et tout à coup, je n'en peux plus... la vitesse augmente... je sens que bientôt je vais jouir...

Oh...mumm... ooooh... oui...

Dans un dernier mouvement, je redresse un peu la tête, et le voit dans le miroir, qui entre et sort de moi...

Cette vision est vraiment trop excitante...

Je vais... je vais... Oh ouiiiiiiii...

... Oh bon sang...

L'orgasme est une chose absolument délicieuse...

J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait me détendre.

... Je l'abandonne, et il retombe à mes côtés...

Je reste un instant dans la même position. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent de trop, je ne pourrais pas me relever tout de suite...

Je n'ai jamais eu de plaisir aussi doux, et aussi brusque, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon...

Je me mets sur le côté et le regarde à nouveau. Je crois bien qu'à l'avenir, je recommencerais...

Après tout, c'est mon corps, et j'en fais ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le plaisir, même comme celui là, ne se refuse pas. J'arrive enfin à me relever, et je le prends dans ma main. Je crois que je ne le regarderais plus jamais de la même façon, maintenant...

Mais je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon visage, ce que je viens de faire. Et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui dira quoi que se soit !

Et lui au moins, il sera toujours là quand j'en aurais besoin...

Je me rhabille et je sors. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste dans ma chambre. Ça ferait bizarre...

-Teyla ? Vous venez manger ? Me demande John au détour d'un couloir.

Je lui souris, et lui dit que je vais le rejoindre. Mais il faut que je passe d'abord par la salle d'entrainement.

Il baisse les yeux, puis les relève et me regarde d'un drôle d'air...

C'est vrai, c'est très rare que j'oublie de ranger mon bâton d'entrainement, mais là, j'avoue que je ne le regrette pas...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais cette idée m'est venue après être allée sur le net. Je cherchais un renseignement pour je sais plus trop quoi et je suis tombée (rassurez-vous, ça m'a pas fait mal !! mouhahaha !!!) sur un forum sur lequel y'avait une jeune fille qui écrivait que quand elle était trop en manque, elle prenait ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

Et elle racontait ce qu'elle faisait avec un manche de brosse à cheveux...

...

Bon, je n'ai jamais vu Teyla avec une brosse à cheveux, mais avec un bâton, elle se défend plutôt pas mal vous ne trouvez pas ??

Alors maintenant, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
Et merci de me lire...

Bizz à tous !!


	8. Ça alors ! Il est donc comme ça ?

L'expression que je connais dit : "le vendredi c'est ravioli !"  
Expression qui est fausse, parce que, dans le film cultissime "La vie est un long fleuve tranquille", ils ne disent pas "vendredi" mais le "lundi" !  
Et en plus, je me demande ce que ça vient faire là, parce qu'aujourd'hui, on est mardi...

Bref, et bien avec moi, le mardi, c'est bon appétit !  
Bon appétit de fic, bien sûr !

Allez, je vous laisse déguster (attendez, je regarde... non, pas de chevilles enflées, tout va bien...) ce petit OS tout frais !

Mais tout d'accord, les RAR's :

Merci **Savannah** !! Ta review m'a fait rire ! J'essayais de m'imaginer la grimace que tu as dû faire en arrivant à la fin de la fic ! Et je dois dire que ça me plait ! Merci à toi !!!

Merci **pf59** ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu gagnes ! Le but de ces OS, c'est de surprendre tout le monde, justement ! Et oui, à force de jouer avec ses bâtons, je lui ai trouvé une autre occupation... Oui, c'est sûr, tu peux continuer à parier... et tu finiras bien par trouver le couple improbable du jour ?  
Mais bon... encore une fois, désolée...  
Merci pour ta review, et à la semaine prochaine !!

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Ça alors !! Il est donc comme ça ?**

Il fait chaud...

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il s'embarrasse d'une tonne de bagages !

Et bien évidement, monsieur ne m'écoute pas, quand je lui dis qu'il risque d'être gêné, quand il se présente devant la porte avec un barda encore plus volumineux que le mien ! J'essaye de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien à faire...

L'adresse de la planète sur laquelle nous devons aller est enclenchée, et bientôt, le vortex apparait. Il a l'air un peu inquiet...

Haha ! Ça m'amuse ! Même si extérieurement, rien ne se voit.

Maitrise maitrise ! J'ai bien appris ma leçon !

Mais il se reprend très vite, redresse le buste, et avance d'un pas décidé. Je le suis en soupirant discrètement. Vu la grimace qu'il a fait en portant son sac, y'a pas des kilomètres avant que ce ne soit moi qui me le coltine pour le retour...

Je la sens pas du tout, cette sortie. Mais j'ai été désigné pour la faire, alors je la fais. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le chef du peuple de M8P543, mais juste histoire de faire connaissance, avant d'éventuelles négociations. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Et ça ne me dérange pas, je connais mon boulot....

oOoOo

Le chef, Rafec, nous accueille à bras ouvert. Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris et content. Pour une fois qu'on ne se fait pas tirer dessus !

Je suis peut-être injuste, parce que ça ne nous est arrivé que rarement. L'accueil est interminable, et nous sommes finalement invités à l'intérieur d'une petite maison de bois, rustique, mais agréable, et qui nous protège du soleil. Mais j'ai comme l'impression d'un malaise...

Je pose quelques questions, histoire de "tâter" le terrain, mais je me fais interrompre doucement mais fermement. J'essaye de faire comprendre à la tête de mule que j'accompagne, que j'aimerais lui parler en privé, afin de lui faire part de mon inquiétude, mais lui, il fait comme pour son sac, il ne m'écoute pas !

-Avez-vous un problème ? Nous demande alors Rafec.

J'aime pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout ! Le ton de sa voix a quelque chose qui ne me plait pas.

Bon, c'est décidé, je prends le risque.

Nous devons partir. Je me lève, et du regard, j'incite mon voisin à en faire autant.

Mais avec un sourire, il m'ordonne presque de me rassoir.

Il est têtu, le bougre, il a vraiment décidé de me faire enrager, aujourd'hui !

Mais j'intercepte un signe, que Rafec a sans doute voulu discret...

Bon, y'a plus à discuter, on y va !

Je pose une main sur son bras, et l'arrache de sa chaise, alors que l'autre est sur mon arme.

-Je crains de devoir vous demander de rester... Ricane Rafec.

Ça y est ! Mon équipier du jour a enfin compris qu'on est en plein dans la mouise, parce que je le vois pâlir à vue d'œil.

Allons bon, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire une syncope, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

Mais j'ai l'avantage de posséder une arme à feu. C'est une chose que je n'aime pas trop, mais là, j'avoue apprécier ma supériorité. Je la pointe sur le chef, et lui demande de nous laisser sortir bien gentiment. Ce qu'il fait avec rage.

Je sens qu'il va falloir courir...

oOoOo

Ça n'a pas loupé !

Du coup, le sac à dos est resté sur place, mais je ne me voyais pas courir avec ça en plus.

Nous sommes suivis, et eux, ils ont en plus l'avantage de connaitre le terrain !

Mais il faut que l'on rejoigne la porte des étoiles, alors je cours, et j'espère qu'il a de l'endurance, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper. Je crois que cette menace silencieuse a de l'effet sur lui aussi, parce que je suis juste derrière, mais pourtant, je ne ralentis pas l'allure. J'espère trouver rapidement un endroit où nous mettre à l'abri, parce que là, je pense qu'il n'en peut plus.

Et je n'ai pas de honte à dire que moi non plus...

Je finis par remarquer comme une espèce de buisson très épais. Je chope son bras, et l'attire vivement vers cette cache improvisée. On s'accroupit vite fait. Il est complètement essoufflé, moi aussi, mais pourtant, il met sa main devant sa bouche afin d'atténuer le bruit de sa respiration. Il m'en bouche un coin !

Moi qui croyais qu'il allait se mettre à râler...

On attend un long, très long moment, avant de se décider à quitter le buisson. Le soleil de cette planète doit avoir sommeil, car il commence déjà à se coucher ! Tant mieux, on pourra marcher dans la pénombre, et à la fraiche.

Je regarde ma montre. Deux heures sans bouger, je crois que c'est bon. On ne les verra plus.

Nous marchons quelques temps, quand il me demande si je ne peux pas trouver un endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir, car il est fatigué. J'acquiesce. De toute façon, moi aussi, je commence à faiblir.

J'ai fini par trouver quelque chose de pas trop mal. Enfin moi, je m'en serais contenté, mais pas lui. J'avance comme argument qu'il fait sombre, et que c'est juste pour se détendre un peu, avant de rentrer.

-J'espère bien ! J'ai pas du tout envie de passer la nuit ici ! Personne ne va se lancer à notre recherche ? Pourtant, ils auraient dû ! Il va falloir revoir sérieusement le protocole à ce niveau ! Ça ne va pas du tout !

Je supporte.

Et il continue comme ça pendant encore un looooong moment...

Je ne suis pas diplomate, je n'ai jamais cherché à l'être, ni à le faire croire d'ailleurs, mais là, il en faut peu pour que je l'étripe !

La seule chose qui me retient, c'est le risque de me faire renvoyer. Et ça, je ne le voudrais pour rien au monde. Alors je prends mon mal en patience, et stocke en moi des dizaines d'insultes en tout genre.

Et croyez-moi, ça en fait !

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait pu être autant... enfin si... si...

C'est un véritable emmerdeur ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autres mots ! Et pourtant, j'en connais !

Mais je reste stoïque. Je suis assez fier de moi, sur ce coup là !

-J'ai froid...

Je pousse un profond soupir et m'approche de son dos. Je l'installe entre mes jambes, et me colle à lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Couine t-il.

Des crêpes ! Ça se voit pas ?

-J'essaye juste de vous réchauffer, alors ne bougez pas ! J'assène avec rage.

Où je vous trucide !

Quoi que... finalement, vous pouvez bouger !

Ce qu'il fait...

... Gloups...

Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans cette position, car il gigote ses fesses, qui sont juste au niveau de mon entrejambe...

C'est pas vrai ! Je vais pas me mettre à bander quand même ! C'est vrai que ma dernière aventure remonte au temps des dinosaures, mais quand même !

... Bon, d'accord.

Je bande...

... Et merde...

C'est un homme, et un emmerdeur de première !

-Vous avez une lampe torche ?

Je me penche un peu, farfouille dans mon sac, et lui tend ma lampe en lui rappelant qu'il ne doit pas diriger le faisceau lumineux vers l'extérieur. Il la prend, étonné.

-Vous en avez deux ? Dit-il en la regardant.

Deux ? Mais non ! Pourquoi j'en aurais...

... Oh bon sang !

Euh... Est-ce que je dois vraiment lui expliquer que ce n'est pas une lampe torche, qu'il sent dans son dos ?

Il semble soudainement se rendre compte de la situation, et en essayant de s'éloigner, il se frotte encore plus contre moi...

C'est pas vrai ! Voilà qu'il me donne envie de...

Il se retourne alors, et se retrouve à quatre pattes, face à moi qui suis assis, les jambes écartées...

J'arrive à peine à voir ses yeux, mais je remarque qu'il sourit. Pourquoi sourit-il ?

Il s'assoit sur ses talons, et pose ses mains rapidement sur moi, m'obligeant à m'allonger sur le sol !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui preeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnd ??!

Oh bon sang !

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais c'est un rapide !

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour déboutonner mon pantalon et descendre la fermeture, me libérant un peu de la douloureuse pression du tissu sur mon membre engorgé.

Et curieusement, je n'ai aucune envie d'échapper à ses mains. Qui sont diaboliquement agiles...

Mon boxer est légèrement baissé, et une main chaude et entreprenante se saisit de moi...

Il ne doit pas être dans son état normaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!!

Je me laisse faire ?

Je suis vraiment entrain de me laisser faire ??

Il n'est pas entrain de me... sucer ??

Si...

Et il est extrêmement doué...

Il fait des vas et vient lent, puis rapide...

... Et moi, je me rallonge, le laissant s'occuper de moi...

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de plaisir, à part avec ma main...

Il m'engloutit tout entier, et je butte au fond de sa gorge...

C'est un vrai délice...

C'est jouissif...

... Et je vais jouir...

J'essaye de le relever, mais il retire mes mains de sa tête et accélère encore...

Et... Et...

Je me cambre brusquement, sous la puissance de l'orgasme qu'il vient de me donner...

... Je reste allongé, essoufflé.

Je n'en reviens pas ! Je viens bien de jouir dans sa bouche ?

-Ne me contredisez plus jamais quand je dis quelque chose, sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de vous rappeler à l'ordre...

Je le regarde...

Il sourit...

-Vous n'avez pas été un très gentil garçon, je sens que ce soir, je vais devoir vous punir encore...

Il a la tête d'un vrai pervers...

Et bon sang, ça me fait un de ces effets...

Mmm...

Qui aurait pu imaginer que moi, le major Evan Lorne, j'attendrais avec impatience de me faire punir par Richard Woolsey ?

Certainement personne...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !!!

Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les personnes qui ont un petit faible pour Lorne, le beau brun aux yeux bleus (que je trouve plutôt séduisant...), mais franchement, moi, j'ai vraiment du mal à les imaginer, lui et Woolsey ensemble...  
Alors ne m'en veuillez pas !

De toute façon, c'était le but de ce OS, alors...

Allez, à mardi prochain !

Bizz à tous et à toutes !


	9. C’est pas de ma faute !

Coucou !!  
Mardi arrive et hop ! Un OS !!  
C'est réglé comme du papier à musique...

Alors merci d'être fidèle, ça me fait super plaisir de voir qu'il y a autant de monde qui soit accro à mes pitites nistoires !!!

Alors passons aux RAR's !!

Merci **Savannah **! Alors comme ça tu n'as trouvé aucun des deux ? Génial ! Mais qui te dis que ne n'aurais pas utilisé Rodney 2 fois ? En fait non, tu as raison... Je me suis donné comme mission, (et pas impossible^^) de ne pas me "servir", comme tu l'as si bien écrit, d'un personnage dans plus d'un OS !  
Tu espère faire mieux la semaine prochaine ? Et bien on verra ça ! A mardi prochain alors, et bonne lecture pour celui là !!

Merci **pf59** ! Todd et Ronon ? Bah non ! Todd est occupé avec Rodney, et Ronon fait joujou avec Teal'C !! Alors là, je m'inscris en faux ! (ça fait bien comme phrase, n'est-ce pas ?) Ma phrase "bon appétit" n'avait aucun double sens, c'est juste que ça me faisait penser aussi à une émission télé qui porte le même nom (rien à voir, je te l'accorde !!) Alors comme ça, tu as une préférence pour Sheppy ? Ouais, t'as raison, moi aussi...  
Merci pour le bon appétit !  
C'est vrai que j'ai faim, là...  
Enfin, j'avais faim au moment ou j'ai écrit ce speech, parce que là, aujourd'hui, je viens juste de sortir de table, alors...

Allez ! Bonne lecture et même si je reste persuadée que le perso principal va vite être découvert, je pense vous surprendre un petit peu avec l'autre !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**C'est pas de ma faute !**

La journée est tranquille. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail, car aucune équipe n'est sortie. C'est le calme plat, mais il fait une chaleur !!

Depuis que nous avons "atterri" ici, c'est la première fois que nous subissons une canicule comme celle là.

Heureusement que la cité est entourée d'eau, et qu'une petite brise souffle, parce que sinon, je pense qu'on étoufferait.

Je regarde ma montre, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller diner...

Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de manger quelque chose. Fait trop chaud.

Par contre, je me verrais bien déguster une glace !

Bon, c'est décidé, j'y vais. J'informe ma collègue que je me fais une petite pose, et elle acquiesce sans faire de mouvement, d'un air las.

Fait trop chaud pour bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt...

Je l'abandonne sans aucun remord. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là, j'en peux vraiment plus.

Je m'approche d'un téléporteur et grimpe dedans très vite. Plus vite je serais à la cantine, plus vite je pourrais me rafraîchir avec le cornet de glace. En espérant qu'un certain scientifique ne soit pas déjà passé par là.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il se surveille, celui là, si il ne veut pas finir avec un ventre de femme enceinte !

La porte coulisse, et je sors. Plus que quelques mètres...

La cantine est en vue, et bizarrement, il n'y a personne !

Etonnant... très étonnant...

Mais bon, ça m'arrange, je pourrais choisir ! En espérant que le cuistot puisse trouver ce que je veux...

Parce que je ne sais pas si il y a la possibilité de faire des glaces, ici...

Je m'approche du comptoir, et regarde partout. Non, il n'y en a pas !

Je lève alors la tête, déçu, mais bientôt, je souris. Un des commis de cuisine est là, et il s'approche avec un grand plateau de fruits. Je lui demande aimablement si je peux avoir une glace, parce que vraiment il fait trop chaud pour manger autre chose.

Il me regarde d'un air navré, en me disant que non, il n'y en a plus. Cet après midi, ils ont été dévasté par une horde de techniciens en furie, qui a déboulé et a tout raflé !

J'en étais sûr ! L'équipe de McKay a encore frappé !!

Dépité, je fais demi-tour, et regagne mes quartiers. J'appuie alors sur mon oreillette et j'informe ma collègue que je vais me reposer un peu dans ma chambre, dont j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte, afin d'avoir un peu d'air.

D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'il fasse aussi chaud dans la cité !

Y aurait-il un problème avec la ventilation ?

Mais je suis sûr aussi que ça ne risque pas de durer trop longtemps. Les scientifiques doivent déjà être entrain de régler le problème. Je leur fais confiance pour ça !

Surtout que l'un d'entre eux n'est pas le dernier à s'énerver quand il y a ce genre de souci...

A moins qu'il l'ait fait exprès pour embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non, je suis mauvaise langue, c'est pas son genre !

Quoi que...

Entre lui et le chef militaire, c'est une sorte de petite guéguerre perpétuelle, alors finalement, ça ne m'étonnerais pas plus que ça...

J'arrive enfin devant chez moi, et ouvre la porte d'un air las.

C'est vrai que c'est insupportable, à la fin !

Et dès que je franchis le seuil, je me déshabille très vite. Je reste un instant sans bouger, savourant le plaisir de ne rien avoir sur moi...

Mumm...

Ça fait du bien...

Je me décide soudain à aller prendre une douche. Quoi de mieux pour se détendre et se rafraichir ?

Deux en un, ça me plait !

oOoOo

La douche m'a fait un bien fou !

Sans même m'essuyer, nu comme un ver, je me couche sur mon lit. Je vais mouiller les draps, mais franchement, je m'en fiche.

C'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait y venir, de toute façon. Ma vie affective est un désert, en ce moment...

oOoOo

J'ai dû m'assoupir, parce qu'un petit bruit parfaitement désagréable résonne dans mes oreilles, et me force à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais qui se permet de venir me déranger pendant ma sieste ?

C'est un crime de lèse-majesté !!

Je me lève doucement, n'ayant pas l'intention de me dépêcher pour aller voir qui est l'enquiquineur de service !

Si ça avait été une urgence, ils auraient utilisé mon oreillette.

Je passe ma main machinalement sur mon oreille...

Ah bah non...

Ils pouvaient, mais je n'aurais pas répondu, étant donné que je l'ai retiré pour me doucher, mais que j'ai oublié de la remettre ensuite...

Arrivé devant la porte, je remarque enfin que je suis resté nu !

C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais bon... je me retourne vite fait, et attrape la serviette, que j'avais négligemment laissée par terre. Je passe la main devant le système d'ouverture...

-On m'a dit que vous aviez envie de moi...

... Gné ???

-... alors me voilà...

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

J'ai jamais dit que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, que je suis repoussé à l'intérieur par une main douce, mais ferme. Je suis détaillé de haut en bas, et je remarque un air plus que gourmand sur le visage en face de moi...

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Puis, sans crier gare, je me retrouve allongé sur mon lit !

Mais...

Mon "agresseur" se détourne un instant, et glisse quelque chose dans sa bouche. Je suis un peu inquiet, là...

Puis une main impatiente retire ma serviette, et je me retrouve de nouveau nu. Je ne suis pas pudique, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on me demande mon avis, quand même !

Ohhhh... mais... la main me caresse lascivement, et je me surprends à la regarder sans bouger...

A vrai dire, la coquine est remarquablement douée...

Très vite, je suis dressé dans toute ma splendeur, et bientôt, une bouche humide et... froide m'engloutit !

Mais !! C'est très froid !! On dirait des... des glaçons ??

La sensation de froid des glaçons qui roulent sur mon membre et la chaleur de la langue...

Wôôô... c'est assez... génial !!

Mais je suis aussi très étonné. Je n'aurais jamais cru inspirer le désir chez cette personne...

J'aurais plutôt cru que...

Ohhhh bon sang...

La bouche me lèche, me suce, me titille... et moi...

Et moi je me laisse faire... c'est vraiment extraordinaire...

De l'eau froide s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, et coule entre mes cuisses... jusqu'à mes fesses... c'est... c'est...

... Indescriptible...

Je me regarde entrer et sortir de cette fabuleuse bouche qui glisse sur moi...

Je suis passif, mais franchement, quand ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez eu personne dans votre vie, ça ne se refuse pas, un traitement pareil !

Et je me sens bientôt partir...

Le glaçon n'a pas encore entièrement fondu, et moi, j'ai les reins qui me brulent...

Je vais... je vais... oh mon dieu !!

... Je me redresse, et j'attrape la tête pour la relever...

Mais non, la bouche est littéralement collée à moi, et insiste... Je n'en peux plus...

... J'ai rien pu faire...

Jje suis submergé par un orgasme absolument démentiel...

Je ferme les yeux de plaisir.

C'est si bon...

Puis je relève la tête et la regarde. Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ?

C'est pas que je me plaigne mais...

-J'ai entendu que vous vouliez une Miko glacée, alors je suis là ! Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais...

Et soudain, je comprends tout ! Je ne voulais pas une Miko glacée, je voulais une glace Miko !!

Qui aurait cru qu'un malentendu aurait amené la scientifique Miko, à me faire une petite gâterie à moi, Carson Beckett ??

Certainement personne !

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Alors ?  
J'avais raison ou pas ?  
Carson, c'était pas trop difficile, mais Miko, vous auriez pensez à elle ?

En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir amené un petit sourire avec ce OS...

Alors à mardi prochain pour un autre de "mes couples improbables" !

Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes.  
Et merci de me lire...


	10. Attraction

Arghhhh !!!! Avoir un homme qui dit adorer les technologies dites "modernes", et qui n'est pas foutu de faire une sauvegarde correctement, et voilà, moi, je suis en retard pour poster mes suites !!

Ralalala... bref, me voilà !!

Alors passons au RAR's :

Merci **pf59** ! Si si ! Miko, c'est elle ! Et comme elle court toujours après Rodney, j'ai décidé de la mettre avec Carson !! Ah bah désolée, mais comme tu dis, il fallait bien qu'il sorte un jour, le nounours !! Alors Ford, je vois parfaitement qui c'est par contre, Kenny, je vois pas... Mais bon, surprise surprise !! Tu verras bien !! Ah zut, maintenant que tu sais (et tout le monde aussi, maintenant... Grrr...) que je n'utilise un perso qu'une seule fois, ça va réduire le champ de recherche, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de personnage, maintenant...  
Bon cornet de glace, et bonne lecture !!

Merci **Savannah** ! Ah la la... glace Miko, Miko glacée... j'chui trop forte sur le coup là !! Alors comme ça, tu n'avais même pas trouvé Carson ? Chouette !! Je suis contente de moââ !! Et non, tous les personnages n'ont pas été "utilisés", et il en reste même des principaux ! Allez, devine pour celui là...  
Même si je suis sûre que là aussi, ça va être relativement simple... Bonne lecture !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !!

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Attraction...**

Je fais des rêves de plus en plus étranges, ces temps ci. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, ma vie n'est pas trop moche, même si je suis un peu sur la défensive. Tout m'agace, tout m'énerve.

Je sais, à peu de chose près, ça veut dire la même chose.

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Finalement, je prends la décision d'en parler, mais avec réticence. Parce que je ne peux décidément pas faire le "fais ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais" !

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, j'y vais ! Et je prends mon courage à deux mains...

Je parcours les couloirs d'un pas vif, de cette façon, je m'oblige à y aller. Une fois devant sa porte, ce n'est plus pareil. Mais il faut que je le fasse.

Je sonne, et elle m'ouvre très vite. Je peux remarquer qu'elle est seule.

Elle me sourit, et me fait signe d'entrer. Elle me met tout de suite à l'aise. Elle ne me demande pas ce que je viens faire, on parle de chose et autre.

Je sais qu'elle fait ça pour me détendre, m'apprivoiser...

Puis de fil en aiguille, je réussis...

Je lui dis ce qui m'arrive. Elle ne parait pas surprise, mais plutôt ennuyée...

Comme si elle s'attendait à ce genre de problème chez moi. Je dois dire que ça m'a un peu rassuré quand même, de savoir que je ne suis pas paranoïaque.

Elle s'inquiète quand même un peu de mes réactions, et me demande si j'arrive à me reposer. Je lui dis que oui, mais mon sommeil est un peu perturbé par tout ça...

Je me réveille en nage, et sous pression.

Je ne lui dis pas que cette situation m'excite, et que parfois, je ne tiens pas...

Et oui, dans mon lit, quand la tension est trop forte, j'avoue que je me laisse aller...

Je me masturbe... en pensant à lui...

Et c'est radical. Ça me fait un bien fou...

Mais l'orgasme est toujours très rapide à venir...

Même quand je veux faire durer le plaisir, je n'y arrive pas. Je rêve de ses mains sur moi, qui me caressent avec impatience. Mais ce sont les miennes, et ça me perturbe encore plus.

Non, je ne lui rien de tout ça...

Elle me demande alors si ça fait longtemps que je ressens ça. Et quand je lui dis que c'est comme ça depuis que je l'ai vu la seconde fois, elle s'inquiète.

-Mais c'était quand...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je sais, c'est quand moi-même, j'étais comme lui...

Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport ?

Elle ne sait pas, elle n'a jamais entendue parler de ça auparavant. Je finis par la quitter, un poids en moins sur ma conscience fortement égratignée. Je retourne dans mes quartiers. Il n'est pas tard, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que se soit.

La porte glisse doucement, et je la referme derrière moi.

Ça y est... ça recommence...

Rien que le fait d'en avoir parlé, et j'ai cette envie qui me reprend...

Je n'en peux plus... je me déshabille rapidement, et je file sous la douche.

Peut-être que ça m'apaisera ?

J'en ressors quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai résisté à la tentation...

Un bon point pour moi. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'esprit est plus fort que le corps ?

Je l'espère en tout cas...

Je me couche sans manger. C'est fou, mais j'ai comme l'impression que si je décide de priver mon corps de quelque chose, il finira par me laisser tranquille ?

Mais une fois dans mon lit, je constate avec rage que ce n'est pas le cas. Il a suffi que je repense à ma conversation de tout à l'heure, et c'est reparti...

J'ai le corps en ébullition....

C'est complètement dingue ça ! Je n'avais jamais autant pensé au sexe que depuis que je l'ai vu !

Pourtant, il ne devrait pas m'inspirer ça.

C'est carrément inconcevable...

Et le fait que je ne puisse en parler à personne, enfin pas directement, me met dans une position hyper inconfortable...

Et quand je dis position, aussitôt, j'écarte les jambes...

J'en ai trop envie...

Ma main descend et je me caresse doucement, très doucement. Même si je sais que c'est peine perdue, car je serais bientôt très proche de la jouissance...

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de retarder le plus possible ce moment, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produit.

Je vois son regard, derrière mes paupières closes. Il est dédaigneux, et ça m'excite...

Il est si prétentieux, si incroyablement imbu de sa personne...

Il se sent investit d'une sorte de mission, et je ne le comprends pas.

Mais en même temps je l'envie. Il a un but dans la vie...

Le mien est de trouver l'apaisement, et ma main s'active de plus en plus vite...

Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort... mais y'a rien à faire... c'est trop bon...

Le plaisir monte par vague et m'envahit peu à peu...

Et soudain...

Mumm... oh oui... oui...

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Je continue doucement... puis je cesse.

J'ai presque honte de moi. Je viens de me donner du plaisir. En soit, il n'y a rien de bien dramatique, sauf que là, c'est en pensant à lui.

Et je m'écœure moi-même...

La fatigue a raison de moi.

Moralement, et physiquement. Je me glisse alors sous les draps, il faut que je dorme un peu, on verra demain...

oOoOo

La journée commence calmement, et une sortie est prévue. Je leur propose de les accompagner, et personne n'est surpris. En fait, ils ont même l'air d'être content. McKay a repéré un endroit où il y aurait peut-être un E2PZ, et il est comme un gamin qui découvre ses jouets sous le sapin de noël. Je m'amuse de sa réaction.

Le jumper passe la porte des étoiles, et quelques secondes plus tard, nous voilà au dessus d'une planète. La porte est dans l'espace, mais rien d'étonnant à ça, on a une idée de ce qui nous attend. Sheppard pose l'appareil, et nous incite à la plus grande prudence. Nous acquiesçons tous, nous savons ce que nous risquons.

Et soudain, je me fige... Je l'ai senti...

Et je sais que lui aussi, m'a senti...

-Ça va ? Me demande John.

Je le regarde en souriant.

Oui, ça va...

Mais l'impatience me prend. Je veux le voir...

McKay nous dirige vers une salle, et nous y rentrons tous. Puis je ressens un besoin impérieux. IL est là...

J'informe Sheppard qu'il faut que je sorte quelques instants. Il s'inquiète, mais je le rassure. Il me connaît, il sait que je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré. Si il savait...

Je marche vite, et au détour d'un couloir, je stoppe. IL est là, et me regarde, toujours avec cet air dédaigneux.

Et je m'approche de lui en tendant la main.

-Je ne vous aurais pas cru aussi stupide... Me dit-il d'un ton presque hargneux.

Je sais ce que je fais, et ce que je veux. Mais je ne parle pas, je n'en ai pas besoin.

IL s'approche encore et se met face à moi. Je suis brusquement envahit par une douce chaleur au creux de mes reins. Et IL ne me touche même pas. IL se contente de lever un peu la main, au niveau de mon front.

Ça y est... le désir est là...

IL doit ressentir aussi quelque chose, parce qu'IL ouvre un peu la bouche.

Et moi, je me mets à haleter. J'ai tellement envie de...

... Oh mon dieu...

IL lit dans ma tête...

C'est vraiment incroyable...

Le pouvoir de la pensée est une chose fantastique, et je me sens vraiment...

Oh ouiiiiii...

IL ricane doucement, mais ne s'arrête pas...

-Vous êtes vraiment incroyable... je n'aurais pas cru vous voir ici, et surtout pour ça ! S'exclame t-il. Vous savez que vous êtes faible, que je peux faire de vous ce que je veux, et pourtant...

Oui...

Vas-y...

Je n'attends que ça...

IL continue sa douce torture sur mon corps. Je suis à sa merci, et IL en profite.

Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs...

Je ressens un plaisir absolument dément, et je sens que bientôt, je vais me mettre à gémir...

Je recule, dos au mur et ferme les yeux brusquement en haletant très fort. Je l'entends alors éclater de rire.

J'ai honte de moi, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça et... l'orgasme me saisit soudain...

Je rouvre les yeux difficilement. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me passer de ça, maintenant. Je m'oblige pourtant à le regarder sans baisser les yeux. Je sais ce qu'il pense de moi, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Il a une moue dégoûtée sur le visage...

-Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, alors fichez le camp, avant que je prévienne tout le monde !

Je me détourne, et, les jambes flageolantes, je rejoins les autres. Sheppard me regarde un peu de travers, mais ne dit rien. Je tourne un peu la tête, j'ai quand même peur qu'il puisse lire sur mon visage ce que je viens de faire.

-Ça y est, on peut y aller ! S'exclame soudain McKay.

Nous rejoignons très vite le jumper et quittons la planète, avec un E2PZ en plus.

Est-ce que mes amis sauront un jour que c'est peut-être grâce à moi, Elisabeth Weir, qu'Oberoth nous a laissé tranquillement voler un de ces E2PZ ? J'espère que non...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Et voilà !!

Pour celui là, je me suis fortement inspirée de l'épisode dans lequel Elisabeth emmène l'équipe de Sheppard sur la planète des réplicateurs, et qu'ils leur volent un E2PZ.  
Mais moi, contrairement à eux, je la laisse pas sur place !!

Bon, et bien bonne soirée à tous et à toutes, et à mardi prochain !!  
Et merci de me lire...


	11. A vos ordres !

Salut tout le monde !

Alors en voici encore un, et celui là, j'en suis particulièrement fière...  
Pourquoi ? Et bien... parce que !

Bref, je suis sûre que vous allez reconnaitre très vite l'épisode qui m'a inspiré ce OS, mais la situation se prêtait assez bien à l'histoire, non ??

Et maintenant, place au RAR's !

Merci **pf59** ! Ha ! Tu sais que ta review m'a fait très plaisir ?? Et oui, si je t'ai dégoûté, j'ai atteint mon but !! Oh que non ! Oberoth n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Mais je ne suis pas à la place d'Elisabeth !! haha !!  
Euh... non, garde ta pièce ! Etant donné que je ne savais pas qui était Kenny, il ne peut pas y avoir de OS avec lui ! Et en plus, il me semble avoir casé tous les persos là. Donc, il serait tout seul. Remarque Teyla s'est bien contentée de son bâton... A voir donc... En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

Merci **Savannah **! Mais non, t'es pas nulle !! T'as pas eu de chance, c'est tout ! Et puis, qui peut se venter (??) de savoir ce que je suis capable de pondre comme truc bizarre... En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et essaye donc avec celui là, on sait jamais...

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**A vos ordres !**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été tout de suite fasciné ! Il est grand, fort et si charismatique...

Cette réflexion venant de moi en parlant de quelqu'un comme lui en aurait fait ricaner plus d'un, mais je m'en fiche, c'est ce que je pense.

Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait tout d'un grand homme. La carrure, le maintien, et surtout, ce petit sourire en coin, quand il s'adresse à moi...

Je peux dire sans honte que oui, j'ai flashé sur lui. Mais je sais aussi que c'est sans issue. Ce n'est pas grave, si je ne dis rien, personne ne se doutera de quoi que se soit.

Et voilà, c'est notre première mission. Nous passons la porte, tous un peu intimidés, et là, il me dit de faire attention.

Je suis aux anges, il s'est adressé à moi !

Vous me trouvez peut-être débile, mais je m'en moque !

Nous arrivons sur une planète, et il fait nuit. Nous avançons doucement, car le coin nous est totalement inconnu. Je suis le groupe, sans perdre un instant sa silhouette du regard. Mais nous sommes bientôt obligés de nous séparer en deux groupes, afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Et quand je me rapproche de lui, malgré la pénombre, je le vois sourire. Son visage est comme transformé, ce qui est étrange. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il aurait laissé ses émotions transparaitre de cette façon !

-Venez avec moi !

Sa voix est impérieuse, et je le suis sans discuter. Comme hypnotisé...

Nous marchons sans bruit, et je le vois porter sa main à son oreillette. Il y a une sorte de grotte devant nous, et il prévient les autres que nous allons y jeter un œil. Ils ont ordre de continuer l'exploration de leur côté.

Nous pénétrons dans cet endroit un peu humide et moite, et avançons avec difficulté. Le plafond est bas, et nous sommes obligés de nous courber un peu. Au bout de quelques mètres, le goulot de pierre s'élargit un peu, et nous débouchons sur une salle relativement grande, dans laquelle j'ai la surprise de voir une sorte de petite bassine naturelle pleine d'eau, au ras du sol. Je vais pour plonger la main dedans, mais je me retiens. Après tout, nous sommes sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie, et je me méfie un peu. Sait-on jamais...

-Venez...

Je le regarde bizarrement, sa voix est... rauque ?

Il me sourit, et alors que je me rapproche de lui, il pose son barda et déboutonne sa veste. Puis il en fait autant avec la mienne, et même si ça me gêne, je me laisse faire...

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, il pose ses mains sur mes bras et les caresse doucement. Je suis tétanisé, je n'aurais jamais cru que...

Il penche un peu la tête vers moi...

Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, et sa langue les lèche avec douceur. Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

Et de mauvais goût en plus !

Mais pas comme sa bouche, qui a comme un petit goût d'interdit...

Et inconsciemment, j'entrouvre la mienne. Il en profite aussitôt pour l'investir...

Son baiser est doux, calme et sensuel...

Pas du tout ce que j'aurais imaginé de sa part. J'aurais plutôt pensé à quelque chose de fougueux, passionné.

Mais ça m'excite...

Et je sens qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Car ce n'est pas son arme, que je sens contre ma hanche. Sa langue caresse la mienne suavement, et je réponds avec ardeur.

C'est si... déroutant, mais en même temps si érotique...

Voyant que je ne me dérobe pas, il continue de plus belle, et accentue son baiser, qui devient alors comme je m'y attendais.

Fougueux...

Et j'adore...

Ses mains passent et repassent sur moi. Les miennes ne sont pas en reste, et je fais rouler les muscles de son dos sous mes paumes impatientes. Puis il me relâche un peu et s'écarte légèrement. Je suis déçu...

Mais il ne m'avait abandonné que pour déboutonner mon treillis. Je sursaute légèrement...

C'est assez difficile de s'imaginer entrain de se faire déshabiller de cette façon. Surtout par son supérieur !

Mais la douceur de ses mains vient à bout de ma résistance, et comme je le voulais de toute manière, je le laisse faire. Avec un peu d'appréhension, quand même...

Sans pudeur, il glisse sa main dans mon pantalon, et me caresse par dessus mon sous-vêtement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir en fermant les yeux. Et quand je me décide enfin à les rouvrir, je le vois qui me regarde avec tendresse, juste avant de sentir ses doigts passer sous l'élastique de mon caleçon...

Ils sont chauds, doux, et se saisissent de mon membre durcit, pour le masser avec délicatesse.

Mais je me demande si je vais supporter longtemps ce traitement, car sa main est très coquine...

Il passe son pouce juste sur mon extrémité, et je me mords les lèvres violement.

J'ai presque honte de dire que je suis sur le point de jouir...

Mais il s'en rend compte, car il arrête aussitôt.

-On a le temps... calme toi...

Sa voix est toute douce, et caressante. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait tant de temps que ça, mais comme c'est lui qui commande, je ne vais pas le contrarier !

Il baisse alors mon pantalon, et mon caleçon, libérant mon sexe à sa vue. Il passe une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres en le voyant, et tout aussi vite, se met à genoux devant moi !

Lui ? Comme ça ? Il me... Ohhhh... mumm... il me... suce ?

Je pousse alors un petit cri pas du tout masculin, mais je n'ai pas pu le retenir !

C'est tellement incongru, comme situation !

Moi, un simple lieutenant, entrain de me faire sucer par un colonel ?

Puis je le regarde faire en haletant... je me vois entrer et sortir, sa langue tournant autour de moi, puis une de ses mains serre la base de mon membre, et il lape doucement les premières goutes de mon plaisir...

Je ne sais pas si je vais résister encore longtemps à un traitement pareil !

Son autre main quitte ma cuisse, et se faufile entre mes jambes, me forçant à les écarter. Mais sans aucune brusquerie, alors je le fais...

Je sais ce qu'il veut, et j'avoue avoir un peu peur. C'est ma première fois...

Mais il est si doux, que je le laisse caresser cet endroit de ma personne qui est encore vierge.

Et il glisse un doigt en moi...

Etrange... pas très agréable, mais pas douloureux, enfin, pas trop...

Il augmente soudain la cadence de ses vas et vient avec sa bouche, et me suce plus durement. Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte qu'il introduit un second doigt, et le troisième a un peu plus de mal à passer !

Mais sa bouche et sa langue ont raison de la douleur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouger les hanches, allant à leur rencontre...

Ahhhh !!!! Mais... !!!

-Oui, je sais... laisse toi aller, c'est si bon... fais moi confiance... Dit-il en me lâchant un court instant.

Je le regarde alors que sa bouche me reprend, et que sa main droite est glissée entre mes cuisses, me procurant un plaisir comme jamais je n'en ai ressenti...

Puis plus rien ! Il se redresse, et m'embrasse avec ferveur...

Ses bras passent dans mon dos, glissent sur mes fesses nues, et je me sens soulevé contre la paroi de pierre...

-Détend toi... je vais y aller doucement, d'accord ?

Comment ne pas lui faire confiance ? Après tout, c'est mon chef, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait !

Et... Oh mon dieu ! Je le sens me pénétrer... et c'est assez... douloureux !

Je gémis fortement, mais il ne s'arrête que quand je sens ses hanches tout contre mes fesses. Il est entièrement en moi...

Je halète sous la douleur sourde. Il me serre alors dans ses bras tendrement, tout en me caressant le dos, comme pour m'apaiser...

Et ça marche, je me détends peu à peu...

Il commence alors ses vas et vient doucement...

Mais rapidement, c'est moi qui en demande plus ! Il rit dans mon cou, et accélère...

Mon dos frotte contre la paroi, mais son sexe percute à chaque fois quelque chose en moi qui me fais fondre littéralement...

Et rapidement, bien trop rapidement à mon goût, j'explose dans un orgasme qui me ravage complètement...

... Il a raison, c'est vraiment bon... extraordinaire, même...

... Et il me suit peu de temps après, en poussant un râle de plaisir.

Je reste un instant dans ses bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-C'était une occasion unique de baptiser cette planète avec notre venue, non ? Halète t-il dans mon cou.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens rassuré. Je détache mes jambes de ses reins, et redescends lentement. Nous nous rhabillons en silence, et sortons de la grotte. Il faudra que je retienne le nom de cet endroit. Il restera particulier à mes yeux, maintenant...

Ce sera un souvenir merveilleux. Même si il est un peu douloureux quand je marche...

Et quand nous approchons de l'autre équipe, ils nous demandent si il y avait un truc d'intéressant dans la grotte.

-Oui, mais il faudra que l'on revienne plus tard... Répond le colonel.

Je n'ose sourire en l'entendant parler. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il veut renouveler l'expérience avec moi ?

Qui aurait cru que moi, Aiden Ford, simple lieutenant, j'aurais pu intéresser le colonel Sumner ?

Certainement personne...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !!!

Alors ?

Trouvé ?  
Pas trouvé ?

Bien ?  
Pas bien ?

En tout cas, moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !

Bon, et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et comme demain c'est férié, profitez-en bien !

Bizzzzz à tous et à toutes, et à mardi prochain !

Et merci de me lire...


	12. Chasse à l'homme

Saluuuuuuut tout le monde !!  
Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça peut aller, même si je suis naze, en ce moment...

Bon, et bien passons aux choses sérieuses, les RAR's !!

Merci **Savannah** !! Tu vois, t'es pas nulle ! Tu as fini par en trouver ! Et j'espère que d'ici mardi prochain, tu auras eu le temps de te remettre !! Pour celui là, sincèrement, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va y penser... A voir !!

Merci **pf59** ! Et bien voilà ! Tu vois, la persévérance marche !! Et oui, le zode dont je parle, c'est bien une nouvelle ère ! D'ailleurs, c'est le seul où l'on voit le colonel Sumner...  
Il n'aura pas fait long feu, celui là...  
Et Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils n'auraient jamais dû faire partir Ford aussi vite ! Ils ont commencé leur co** de faire disparaitre des persos avec Grondin, puis lui, et ensuite Carson, puis Weir... 'fin bref, ils ont joués avec nos nerfs plutôt qu'autre chose...  
Quant à la différence d'âge, quand on aime, ça compte pas !  
Euh... sinon, c'est qui Marks ??

Voilà, c'est fait !

Alors juste un petit truc avant de vous laisser lire. Je tiens à remercier deux personnes, qui sans le savoir, m'ont donné le nom des deux persos de ce OS ! Je pensais avoir fait le tour, et non ! Je les avais oublié ceux là !!

Donc, merci à ma puce **Marie**, et à **pf59 **!

Maintenant, place à la lecture...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chasse à l'homme...**

Il faut que je m'échappe. Ils ne m'ont pas encore repéré, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Oh que je les hais ! Du plus profond de moi...

Je les exècre, je les vomis, je les arbore...

Ils m'ont persécuté, m'ont poursuivi, m'ont enfermé, se sont servis de moi, pour ensuite m'abandonner.

Je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner...

... Et de toute façon, je ne le veux pas non plus.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, je suis tranquille, ils sont assez loin de moi...

oOoOo

Ça fait maintenant une heure que je suis terré dans ce trou, comme un animal traqué, et je commence à en avoir assez. Il faut que je sorte, sinon...

... Un bruit ?

Etrange... je n'ai rien senti, ni vu, ni...

Oh bon sang...

Un sourire étire mes lèvres en regardant au loin...

Il ne m'a pas vu...

Voilà qui est parfait ! Absolument parfait...

Mumm... je sens que je vais m'amuser un peu...

Je sors de ma cachette et prudemment, je m'approche de ma proie...

Il est seul ?

Ça alors, je les aurais cru plus malin que ça ! Ont-ils oublié à qui ils avaient à faire ?

Mais curieusement, aujourd'hui, j'ai plutôt envie de m'amuser...

... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sentiment ? Mais d'où vient-il ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, essayant de repousser cette monstruosité de mon fabuleux esprit, mais je reviens vite à la raison en voyant que ma proie a changé de direction.

Il a décidé de se jeter lui-même dans la gueule du loup ?

Parfait. De mieux en mieux...

Je m'éloigne un peu, en espérant qu'il aura l'idée de venir fouiller la grotte où je me cachais. Avec un peu de chance, il n'appellera pas les renforts...

Il marche lentement, en regardant partout autour de lui, mais je passe presque inaperçu, dans cette forêt.

Je décide de le faire réagir un peu. Alors, je lève le pied, et écrase volontairement une brindille sous ma botte. Dans le silence étourdissant de ce coin perdu, ce simple bruit le fait sursauter violement...

Oh... c'est presque...

Comment diraient-ils... ? Trop beau pour être vrai ?

Non... Pas assez fort...

Il me faut un autre mot... jouissif ?

Oui... c'est ça, c'est purement jouissif...

Bon, il avance, mais pas tout à fait là où je voudrais qu'il aille. Il faut que je lui force un peu la main...

Ah lalala... faut tout leur dire...

Alors je m'emploie à lui faire faire exactement ce que je veux. Je suis très doué pour ça. Très très doué...

oOoOo

Il court ! Mais vite en plus !

Mais je l'aurais quand même, il ne peut pas m'échapper. Je suis plus rapide que lui, et ça, il le sait...

Il a peur, et je le sens...

Quelle douce odeur que celle là...

Elle flatte mes sens, et aiguise tout mon être...

Cela fait maintenant un bon bout de temps que je joue avec lui, mais là, je commence à m'ennuyer...

Allez... un petit tour à ta gauche... là... elle est juste devant toi, tu ne peux pas la louper...

C'est étrange, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'a entendu !

... Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre !

Il rentre finalement dans la grotte. Je suis autant étonné que surpris. Moi, à sa place, jamais je ne me serais mis moi-même dans ce genre d'endroit, tout en me sachant poursuivi !

Mais je ne suis pas lui, et ce n'est pas plus mal...

Par contre, il faut maintenant que je joue serré...

Il ne doit pas m'échapper... je le veux, et je l'aurais...

Oui, j'ai décidé que je le voulais. Et je ferais en sorte qu'il le veuille aussi...

oOoOo

Il est là, tapi comme un animal pris au piège, et je l'entends appeler des renforts.

Mais j'ai de la chance, la roche est épaisse, et les ondes radios ne passent pas.

Il est à moi...

Rien qu'à moi...

Je marche lentement vers lui, et m'arrête à quelques pas, alors qu'il braque son arme sur moi.

Comique, quand on sait le peu de mal que ses armes font...

Je ferme lentement les yeux, et pense à des choses agréables...

Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser, et qu'il ait peur ou pas, je m'en moque. Mais je veux qu'il participe aussi, alors l'approche se fera tout en douceur. Etrange venant de moi, mais je fais ce que je veux, non ?

Cela doit lui plaire aussi, parce que quand je rouvre les yeux, son arme est pointée vers le sol, et il gémit doucement...

C'est décidemment trop facile, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire autrement...

Je fais glisser mon manteau de mes épaules, et l'étale, afin que se soit le plus confortable possible. Il respire vite, très vite alors qu'il me regarde, tétanisé, retirer un à un tout mes vêtements. Et d'une simple pensée, je le force à en faire autant. Je vois dans son regard que ça le répugne, mais il le fait quand même.

Oh oui... ça va être délicieux...

Nous sommes à présent nu, face à face, et je l'oblige à se mettre par terre, chose qu'il fait en grognant, mais je m'en fiche. Je me mets alors derrière lui, et le force à se mettre à quatre pattes. Sa peau est foncée, et la faible lueur qui parvient à pénétrer à l'intérieur suffit tout juste à voir, mais ça me suffit...

Je caresse son dos, commençant par la nuque, jusqu'au niveau des reins, avant de me décider à continuer plus bas...

Son dos se cambre sous le toucher que je veux quand même doux. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

Enfin pas trop...

... Curieux de ma part...

Mon index glisse alors jusqu'au sillon situé entre les deux globes charnus, qui tressautent légèrement.

Et je bande rien qu'à l'idée de me glisser dans cet endroit si secret, mais que je vois pourtant parfaitement...

... Car je l'ai obligé à écarter les jambes...

Je vois les muscles de son petit trou se crisper spasmodiquement, sans doute involontairement, et j'ouvre la bouche en haletant silencieusement. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'entende...

Mais je ne détache pas mes yeux de cet orifice que je vais bientôt envahir...

Mon sexe est tendu, et je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, tout en me positionnant correctement.

Il sait ce que je vais faire, mais il ne peut rien contre. Ça gâche un peu mon plaisir, mais...

... Finalement non.

Je m'enfonce doucement mais implacablement dans son corps, alors qu'il essaye désespérément de s'avancer, afin de me faire sortir de lui. Mais je l'en empêche en le tenant fermement.

... Oh bon sang...

C'est si... indescriptible... si chaud, si étroit, si... doux... si... bon...

Il gémit et pleure en même temps. Pitoyable...

J'aime le sentir complètement à ma merci et commence un lent va et vient.

Mais bien vite, le plaisir monte, envahissant petit à petit tout mon corps. J'augmente l'allure, ne sachant pas vraiment quel rythme adopter.

Je me laisse alors aller, et tout en bougeant de plus en plus vite, je baisse les yeux.

Et je me vois. Je vois cette colonne de chair qui nous relie, entrer et sortir de ses fesses musclées que mes hanches frappent à chaque fois...

Et je pince les lèvres pour me retenir de gémir...

Il vient de se cambrer, comme si il voulait s'empaler plus encore...

Je ne sais pas si il ressent la même chose que moi, mais je pense que oui, parce qu'il halète des "oui... oh oui" langoureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces simples mots me font un de ces effets...

Je le pilonne presque brutalement, sans me soucier de lui faire du mal ou pas. En cet instant, moi seul compte.

Et soudain, alors qu'il crie juste avant de s'affaisser, ses muscles se resserrent sur mon sexe...

Je ne peux me retenir et je jouis comme jamais...

En fait, c'est la première fois... c'est ma première fois...

Je me retire alors de lui, et d'une pensée, l'oblige à se rhabiller et quitter très vite cet endroit. Il sort de la grotte sans se retourner, et en marchant difficilement. J'ai presque pitié de lui...

Mais dans quelques minutes, il ne se souviendra de rien. Je l'ai décidé ainsi, et c'est tout.

... Alors pourquoi ça me fait tout bizarre, juste là, à l'endroit où les humains ont ce qu'ils appellent le cœur ?

... Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait presque mal ?

Qui aurait cru que moi, Mickael, ainsi baptisé par les Atlantes, j'espèrerais qu'un jour, j'aurais la chance de revoir le sergent Bates, celui avec qui j'ai pris tellement de plaisir aujourd'hui...

Certainement personne...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Alors bien évidement, je ne l'ai pas mis au début, sinon ça aurait été trop facile, mais Marie m'a donné le nom de Mickael, et pf59 celui de Bates !  
Merci beaucoup à vous deux !

Je m'en serais voulu de les avoir fait passer à côté d'un tel plaisir...  
... Et vous aussi, bien sûr...

Voilà !  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, et à mardi prochain !

Et oui, y'en a encore...

Bizzz à tous !!


	13. Je crois bien que j'ai craqué

Mardi...

C'est aujourd'hui, et me voici !  
J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne journée, en tout cas, la mienne n'a pas été mauvaise !

Bon, et bien passons aux RAR's :

Merci **Savannah** ! Hey ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux fois coup sur coup que t'en trouves un ? Ça se fête !! Bon, t'as loupé Bates, mais faut dire qu'il n'a très joué longtemps dans la série...

Merci **pf59** ! Non, je ne savais pas que Mickael et Woolsey avait joué dans Star Trek ! Faut dire que je n'ai pas vu le film... ceci explique sans aucun doute cela !! Alors comme ça t'aime pas Bates ?? Faut dire que moi non plus ! Je lui ai toujours trouvé un air de faux-cul !! Alors non, je ne suis pas allée jusque là pour les persos secondaire ! Donc, il n'y aura rien sur Marks ! Et oui, moi aussi je trouve que Connor est mignon...

Pour ta pièce, et bien rendez-vous en bas...

Un grand merci à **ma belle** qui a posté ma 100ème review !!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je crois bien que j'ai craqué...**

C'est une sortie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Un scientifique, un botaniste, et deux militaires. Le quatuor basique. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes sur une planète très verte, et le temps est doux. Ça fait du bien, de sortir de la cité, même si j'aime y vivre...

-Mais je vous dis qu'il faut aller là bas !

-Et moi, d'après ce que je vois, c'est par là !

Ça y est, ça commence. Remarque, j'ai été tranquille pendant quoi... deux bonnes heures avant qu'ils ne s'y mettent !

Deux heures de répit... Courte durée...

-STOP !

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai crié. Les deux hommes ont sursauté et reculé précipitamment. C'est marrant, mais ils font une de ces têtes ! A croire que je leur fais peur !

A moins qu'ils aient cru que j'allais les flinguer sur place ?

Comme si c'était mon genre...

-On va par là !

Ma voix est ferme, et le botaniste, qui croit avoir gagné, sourit dédaigneusement au scientifique.

-... et quand vous aurez fini, on ira de l'autre côté !

Là, c'est le scientifique qui jubile.

Ils sont bêtes franchement ! A quoi ça rime, de se bagarrer pour ce genre de chose ?

Ils savent pertinemment que de toute façon, on restera suffisamment longtemps pour que les deux aient le temps de faire leur travail !!

Alors à quoi bon ?

oOoOo

Au bout de deux heures, c'est presque en se tenant par la main et en se donnant des tapes sur les épaules, que les deux hommes viennent nous voir pour nous dire qu'on peut changer de site.

Bien ! On bouge, c'est pas trop tôt !

J'avoue que rester le derrière assis sur un rocher n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Et nous voilà repartis pour quelques dizaines de minutes de marche...

Passionnant...

Ce n'est pas vraiment le boulot auquel je m'attendais en venant sur Atlantis, mais ça me plait.

Sauf quand on croise des méchants. Et ici, c'est pas ce qui manque.

Entre ceux qui veulent vous bouffer, et ceux qui veulent vous voler...

Heureusement qu'il y a des gentils pour relever le tout. Comme le peuple de Teyla. Ils ont bien voulu rester amis avec nous, alors que c'est de notre faute si ils ont dû quitter leur planète.

Oui, ils sont vraiment gentil...

-Bon, je crois bien qu'on y est...

Je sursaute.

Bon sang ! Bien joué la surveillance !

J'étais tellement dans la lune, que je n'ai pas fait attention du tout !

Bon, le sergent est là aussi, mais quand même ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse, enfin !!

C'est avec mauvaise humeur que j'ordonne presque aux deux hommes de travailler en silence, et qu'à la moindre engueulade, j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre !

C'est efficace...

Ils déballent leurs affaires en silence.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais commencé par ça, j'aurais eu la paix plus vite...

oOoOo

Je regarde ma montre. Une heure seulement est passée. Je me lève, et dit à mon collègue que je vais me dégourdir les jambes, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, de toute façon, à par nous, la planète est vierge de toute présence.

Je marche tranquillement, profitant des rayons du soleil.

Ça fait du bien...

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... mais qui voilà ?

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermé.

Et là, je vois...

Oh c'est pas vrai... mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne ici !!

-Vous tombez vraiment bien, j'avais besoin de compagnie, ça vous dit ?

Pas vraiment mais bon. Je n'ai pas le choix, car je n'ai pas pris mon arme, qui est restée bien gentiment là où je l'ai posée.

... C'est à dire à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi.

Bien joué...

Mais je peux me faire entendre...

-Si j'étais à votre place, je ne crierais pas... ça risquerait de me mettre en colère... et vous ne voulez certainement pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Zut ! Il lit dans les pensées, ou quoi ?

Et en plus, il a raison, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le mettre en colère, c'est vrai...

-Et si vous veniez avec moi ? Il y a un petit coin charmant pas très loin d'ici...

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il insiste.

-Allez ! Je ne me répèterais pas deux fois !

Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je le suis...

oOoOo

Le fameux coin charmant, est en faite une cabane faite de grossières planches de bois. Il ouvre la porte, et me pousse à l'intérieur avec le canon de son arme.

-La chambre vous plait ?

La chambre ?

Mais il n'y a qu'une espèce de paillasse pas très ragoutante !

Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ici ?

Et je blêmis soudain en le voyant se déshabiller. Non, il ne va quand même pas...

-Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons ! Il parait que je suis un très bon amant. Mais vous allez pouvoir vous faire votre opinion vous-même... allez, déshabillez vous ! Finit-il plus durement.

Je ne sais pas si je dois obéir. Mais je suis sans arme, à sa merci, et je ne veux pas mourir maintenant...

Alors je m'exécute, la mort dans l'âme.

-Mumm... très joli ce que je vois... je dois dire que tu me plais beaucoup ! Allez, sur le lit !

Je m'assois du bout des fesses sur la couverture miteuse. Elle me donnerait presque des boutons rien qu'en la regardant...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il me pousse à m'allonger. Un reflex de défense me fait lancer le pied violement.

... Qui n'atterrit pas du tout là où il aurait dû !

Il est malin, il a prévu mes réactions...

-Tsssst... c'est pas bien... mais j'avoue qu'un peu de résistance n'est pas pour me déplaire... mais je ne peux pas te retenir trop longtemps, sinon, je risque gros, alors...

Me tenant toujours en joue, il se saisit d'une corde, et m'écarte les jambes en les attachant aux barreaux du lit, puis il me lit les mains ensemble, au dessus de la tête. L'humiliation est totale...

-Vous n'êtes qu'un salop... ça vous excite le viol ? Dis-je en levant les yeux, ne voulant pas le voir nu.

-Mais je ne vais pas te violer ! Tu as vraiment une très mauvaise opinion de moi... mais n'oublie pas...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Je tourne un peu la tête, et le voit qui sourit tout en me faisant voir que son arme n'est pas loin. Et aussitôt, je sens ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je me mords les lèvres violement pour ne pas crier de dégoût. Je respire vite, mais ce n'est pas de l'excitation, c'est pour essayer de penser à autre chose...

... Mais...

C'est dingue mais il est doux !

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'un type comme lui !

Non !

Ce n'est pas de la douceur !

C'est...

... Oh mon dieu... sa bouche a rejoint ses mains, et maintenant, il m'embrasse les jambes !

-Faites pas ça...

-Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ? D'accord... mais je croyais que tu aurais aimé les préliminaires...

... Et je me cambre brusquement.

Sa tête a plongé entre mes cuisses, et ses doigts tiennent mes chairs intimes écartées, pendant que sa langue me lèche...

Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas... Non... non... c'est trop...

C'est trop bon... oh oui... oh bon sang... je crois que j'ai gémi.

J'ai honte...

-Tu aimes ? Je le savais... Murmure t-il en continuant.

Il me pénètre ensuite avec ses doigts, et les bougent doucement.

J'ai beau ne pas le vouloir, je me sens décoller...

Un type que je déteste est entrain de me caresser avec ses doigts et sa langue, et je crois bien que je vais jouir...

En fait... c'est pas "je crois" !

C'est... je... oh... Mumm... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

... Oh bon sang... c'est pas vrai...

... Je viens d'avoir un orgasme avec... lui ?

Je reprends mon souffle difficilement, et il se relève.

Là, j'ai peur...

Mais il se met debout au pied du lit, et tout en me regardant, il se masturbe. C'est une vision assez perturbante, je dois dire...

Et heureusement pour moi, il ne met pas longtemps avant de se libérer. Je suis étonnée, j'aurais vraiment cru que...

-Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas un monstre, et je n'ai jamais violé une femme. Je n'allais pas commencer avec vous. Par contre, si je vous retrouve sur mon chemin, il n'est pas dit que je ne tenterais pas ma chance, et là...

La menace est à peine voilée. Il me détache juste après s'être rhabillé, et je le vois disparaitre très vite. Je n'ai même pas songé à l'assommer, ni même à le faire prisonnier...

... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Est-ce que malgré tout, je serais prête à me laisser "capturer" par lui ?

Qui aurait cru que moi, le lieutenant Laura Cadman, j'aimerais que notre ennemi juré, le terrible Acastus Kolya croise ma route à nouveau ?

Certainement personne...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette série de OS.

J'ai rajouté Kolya et Cadman le 10 octobre et je remercie donc Savannah et Mellisande pour avoir "parlé" d'eux dans leur review, ce qui fait que ce dernier OS a vu le jour...

Vous comprenez que je n'ai pas pu écrire cela en en-tête, sinon, ça aurait sûrement gâché votre plaisir de découvrir les protagonistes de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez tous pris autant de plaisir à les lire, que moi j'ai eu à les écrire...  
Mais si j'en crois le nombre impressionnant de reviews, je pense que oui.

Alors merci à vous tous et toutes pour votre fidélité, l'auteuse que je suis a adoré lire toutes vos reviews !

Au fait désolée pour toi, pf59, mais non, il n'y aura pas de OS avec Walter. Ce cher homme fait parti de SG1... Et Legma te remercie de m'avoir donné le nom de Bates !!

Encore merci, et à la prochaine !

Gros bisous à tous.

Ticoeur.


	14. remerciements

Voilà !

Alors j'ai attendu, mais étant comme sœur Anne et ne voyant plus rien venir, je me décide enfin !

Voici donc mes ultimes réponses aux dernières reviews que j'ai reçu, et dont les auteurs ne peuvent pas être remerciés personnellement...

Sachez que vos reviews m'ont toujours fait beaucoup plaisir ! J'adore en recevoir et je les conserve même précieusement dans mon PC !  
Ce que je sais être ridicule, parce qu'avec les fonctions de FFNET, on a accès à tout ce qu'on reçoit et qu'on envoie...  
Mais que voulez-vous, on se refait pas...

Je suis ravie de voir que mes délires vous on plu, et que vous preniez un malin plaisir à découvrir qui j'avais bien pu mettre ensemble...  
Mais très peu de lecteurs, (je crois même qu'il n'y en a aucun) ont trouvé les 2 personnes qui composaient mes différents couples !  
Ce qui me ravie !

C'est vrai ça ! Ça veut dire que "mes couples improbables" ne le sont pas que pour moi !

Allez, j'arrête la torture écrite, et vous laisse lire mes remerciements.

Au plaisir de lire votre nom sur une autre de mes fics !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Merci **Savannah****!** Merci d'avoir été fidèle tout au long de ces OS qui t'on plu, apparemment !  
Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as pas été déçue par ces histoires un peu tordues pour certaines...  
Oui, j'ai une autre fic en cour, "mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes". C'est une McShep, mais c'est surtout un UA.

Je suis contente de lire que tu risques de t'attarder sur cette histoire, et oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des coupures... mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, sinon, les chapitres seraient vraiment trop long...  
Même si mes lecteurs crieraient au scandale en lisant ce que je viens d'écrire, étant donné qu'ils les trouvaient tous ou presque beaucoup trop court ! Ce qui fait qu'ils ont droit à 2 pour le prix d'un, et ça 2 fois par semaine au lieu d'une. Voilà ! Et bien au plaisir de lire à nouveau une review de toi !

Mais j'ai aussi d'autres fics McShep qui sont finies. Va faire un tour sur mon profil, je pense que tu trouveras de quoi te mettre quelque chose sous la dent ! Merci encore !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci **pf59** ! Merci d'avoir aussi assidu pour cette fic ! Tu feras parti, malheureusement de ceux qui, si ils avaient dû parier, auraient presque tout perdu ! Oui, c'est vrai que Teal'C fait partit de SG1, tout comme Walter, mais lui, il a lui droit à un épisode dans SGA... Désolée de te décevoir sur ce coup là !

Ma reine ? Woowww ! Je me sens toute chose !

Mais si ! Je poste des fics sur SGA ! D'ailleurs, tu en lis une en ce moment, mais il y en a deux en cours. Bon, l'autre est un UA, et en plus, c'est un slash McShep. Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas ce genre ? Sinon, va faire un tour dans mon profil, j'en ai plein déjà complète ! Alors pour ton idée de Todd à temps complet, en ce moment, je suis complètement en panne sèche ! J'ai trois fics en cours d'écriture et je n'arrive pas à les finir ! Mais c'est vrai que si l'inspiration décidait un jour de re-pointer le bout de son nez, pourquoi pas ? Mais bon, à chaque fois qu'il y a eu une demande ou un concours, je foire le truc...

Bref, merci encore pour cette ultime review, et à la prochaine !

Allez, bonne soirée à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci **Eléna** ! Une suite ? Mais j'aurais mis quels persos ensembles ? Je crois bien qu'il n'y en a plus ! Du moins, plus de "connu" ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ces OS ! Peut-être que je retrouverais ton pseudo sur une autre de mes fics ? En attendant, je te remercie encore ! En attendant, je te remercie encore !

* * *

Cette note sera mise à jour à chaque nouvelle review à laquelle je ne pourrais pas répondre directement à son auteur !


End file.
